The Untold Story of Max Steeler
by withapenstroke
Summary: Slade. A criminal mastermind who is obsessed with the destruction of the titans. He has drones, machines and weapons, but who designed them? Meet a girl. Learn her story.Understand for the first time. Three choices, two girls, and one secret behind it all
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

-Unedited summary

Slade. A criminal mastermind who is obsessed with the utter destruction of the titans. He has drones, machines and weapons, but who designed them? Who's behind them? Who designed Terra and Robin's suits? The mechanical worms? And will Terra ever return?

Three choices, two girls, and one secret behind it all.

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans or the teen titan's characters. The only character in this story I own is Max Steeler.

Chapter One

The moon shone brightly in a clear night sky, engulfed in an endless sea of shimmering stars. A lone figure stood out against the blackness of the night, a young girl no more than fifteen. She sat on the tallest of buildings, hugging her knees to her chest, staring blankly at the city beneath her. The city itself was vacant, except for the passing of an occasional car.

The gentle night's breeze danced through her brown hair as it hung loosely upon her shoulders. She sighed, adverting her gaze to the sky. She took in her surroundings as if they were newfound. As if she had never seen the moon, the stars, or even the city life below. Who was she? A question even the girl herself would find difficult to answer. A single tear rolled down her cheek as her mind returned to the past.

Max ran through the streets chasing her friend Mark. Mark zigzagged wildly, behind every street corner. Max just barely managed to avoid pedestrians as she struggled to catch him.

"I'll get you yet!" she yelled, and Mark only laughed.

The pair slowed to a stop as they came upon Max's house. The street lights dimly illuminated the sidewalk underfoot. Max waved goodbye and walked inside. Silence welcomed her as she slowly walked into the house.

"Mommy? Daddy?" she called and was answered only by an echo. She continued walking. A slamming door caused her to jump. She quickened her pace, heading for her parents room. The sound of gunshots shattered the silence and a sudden urgency gripped her heart. Max hid.

A tall man exited the room gun in hand. Max held her breath and remained still. The man crept down the corridor and turned to a door on his right.

Her room.

His fist slowly clenched around the knob and he disappeared through the frame. Max leapt to her feet, the adrenaline rushing through her veins. Her heart pounded furiously as she bolted for the door.

The man reappeared at her door, almost laughing at her foolish attempt. He brought the gun at level with his eye and gently squeezed the trigger. The silent bullet connected with the girl's shoulder. She cried out in anguish as metal burned through flesh. Fading out of consciousness she crumpled to the ground, never making it to the door.

The man strode over to the girl until he stood beside her. A smile spread across his face as he watched her struggle to stay conscious. He brought his first across the back of her head.

Her body went limp.

The sound of a blaring car alarm yanked Max back into existence, and she became aware of her surroundings. She lay in an abandoned ally in the middle of nowhere. A sharp pain surged throughout her body, and a wave of nausea swept over her. She forced herself up, but collapsed as soon as she attempted to stand.

The reality of it all hit her suddenly. Her parents had been murdered. She herself had dumped in an ally, left for dead. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed. She chocked on her tears, sputtering and coughing loudly.

"Don't cry little girl…"

The dark and mysterious voice came from behind her. She whirled around, eyes wide with fear. The man stood tall, towering above her. An orange and black mask covered his head, but only one eye was visible through the shield. She remained silent.

The man in the mask dropped a knee.

"It's okay. I don't want to hurt you," he paused and motioned for her to come closer.

She struggled to stand, almost falling in the process. She cautiously stepped toward him, stopping half way.

"I want to help you," he coaxed her.

She traveled the remaining steps, and she fell upon reaching him. The man caught her soundly and set her on her feet. She winced as pain shot up her arm. The man gently lifted her arm, examining it closely.

"I'll take care of this, too"

He gently picked the ten year old up and cradled her in her arms.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"You can call me Slade."

She stared up at him and despite the pain managed a smile. Her shoulder began to burn. She shivered and fell into a deep slumber.

The sound of constant dripping echoed through the under ground tavern. Max lay on a small mattress against a corner. Her breathing was steady, in rhythm with the dripping water. Her eyes flashed open, and she threw herself upwards. She glanced around her.

Darkness.

Only a dim light, flickering on and off, revealed the scene around her. Her eyes blinked in rapid succession as they adjusted to the dark.

Her arm had been cast in a sling and her shoulder bandaged. It was then she remembered the man. She peered into the darkness, searching for some clue of where she was.

Nothing.

"Feeling better I see."

He appeared out of nowhere, talking with the same low voice that sent a chill down her spine. She remained quiet. A small smile formed and then disappeared. A million questions came to view. Where were they? Why was it so dark? Who was this man? This man called Slade. None of these were questioned aloud.

"Darkness," Slade continued, "You'll learn to become quite fond of it."

Max just stared at him, her face emotionless.

"You like technology don't you Max. You like working with and building machines."

Max's eyes betrayed her curiosity as she looked up at him.

"You help me build and design the things I need and in return you will have a home. A family."

A hint of excitement filled her eyes and that was the moment. The moment she belonged to Slade.


	2. Chapter 2: The Apprentice

-Unedited summary

Slade. A criminal mastermind who is obsessed with the utter destruction of the titans. He has drones, machines and weapons, but who designed them? Who's behind them? Who designed Terra and Robin's suits? The mechanical worms? And will Terra ever return?

Three choices, two girls, and one secret behind it all.

Disclaimer 1: I do not own teen titans or the teen titan's characters – though I do wish I did.

Disclaimer 2: I do though own Max Steeler. She is a character of my original thought and design. Steal and die.

Chapter Two: The Apprentice

"_Build me an army…"_

Slade's words still echoed through her mind. He wanted a droid army with such droids that were not easily destroyed and could fight well on their own.

"Smart Machines…" Max reflected aloud.

The task itself would be easy enough, it would just take time. In fact, her third grade science project had been on the subject.

Slade had given her ten months to complete the task, and she had started immediately. She worked constantly, wanting nothing else but to please her savior.

Ten months later Slade approached her work table. She glanced up nervously, dropping the machinery she held. An involuntary shiver ran the length of her spine. She cringed.

"Are they ready?"

She hesitated.

"Ummm…" she began, "…I'm not exactly quit finished yet, but…"

Slade struck Max soundly, not allowing her to finish. The blow sent her sprawling across the floor and against the wall. She lifted her hand and touched her brow. Blood seeped from a curved cut beside her eye. She stared at him in disbelief.

"You have three days," he stated coldly and left.

Max's shock lasted only momentarily. She pushed herself up and continued working.

At three days completion Slade had his army.

It wasn't till her third year that the tasks became more "unusual".

Slade always complained of a group of menaces and criminals called the Teen Titans. He hardly showed up anymore and was sometimes gone for weeks at a time. When he did show, however, it wasn't necessarily a good thing. This was one of those times.

Max sat on her work table forming a round flat disc out of semi-melted steel. Her soft grey eyes sparkled as she smoothed the metal disc.

Slade slipped into the room, his eye fixed on Max. Max shifted nervously under his stare and hid the disc safely beneath the table.

"I have a project for you Max."

She would never grow used to his voice.

Slade had one massive project that could be divided into two parts.

One: Nanobytes. Tiny microscopic machines that latch on to blood cells, waiting a signal to, quite literally, destroy the infected subject from the inside. The nanobytes should be transferred by a ray of energy or a shot from a laser or laser-like firearm.

Two: One suit designed for a teenage boy. The suit would have similar qualities to Slade's own suit – baring Slade's symbol and the colors black and orange.

Max sensed this was more than a simple recruit, though she said nothing. She new better than that. Slade had left a picture of the boy to with the suit's design.

She and the boy's eyes met as she looked at the picture. He wore a mask, hiding his eyes from the world. His sleek black hair was spiked forward, and he held a serious look about him. A group of people stood around him. What was it like to have friends? To be part of a group? To belong?

She thrust the picture aside and shook her head, finally realizing who the boy was. These were the titans. The enemies. Slade was having her build something for an enemy? A criminal? This made no sense.

Everything was in place. She watched them as they peered curiously at the machine. They would try to deactivate it. Attempt to destroy the machine and save the city. What they didn't know was the city wasn't in danger. They were.

The spike-haired kid had slipped from the group long ago, heading here now. Robin. That's what Slade had called him. She shook the thought and focused on the screen, watching them through an almost invisible camera. The tin man reached inside, cutting a wire. She pressed a red button next to the monitor. A beam of red light struck them all. They were infected. The screen clicked off.

"I've have you Slade!"

"On the contrary Robin, I have you."

Max leapt out of her seat and snuck into the room next door. She remained hidden, cloaked beneath the shadows. She watched the huge screens light up, showing the infected titans. Millions of nanobytes swam inside them now, and they didn't even know it. She listened as Slade explained this to the boy.

The look she saw on Robin's face startled her. She saw the anguish and the pain through the mask. Robin then disappeared, only to re-enter the scene bearing the suit. Slade turned to Robin and told he would be his apprentice and he would grow to love it. She could feel the ire rising within her as she slipped through the door.

"He doesn't even want to be here," she mumbled to herself, "and Slade still has the nerve to call him his apprentice. Everything I've built and designed was only used to lure _him_ here!"

The tools on the table beside her began to tremble and her eyes turned from soft grey to icy blue. Two bolts rolled of the table, one of them bending in midair.

In all reality she was enslaved. She had nowhere to go even if she did leave. People would only serve to judge her. She had nothing, and she was nothing. Now that Slade had an apprentice, she simply didn't matter. She was a pawn in the chess game of life.


	3. Chapter 3: An Unanswered Letter

Chapter Three: An Unanswered Letter

Author's Note: This chapter is written from Max's perspective – read to find out more

Disclaimer 1: I do not own teen titans or the teen titan's characters – though I do wish I did.

Disclaimer 2: I do though own Max Steeler. She is a character of my original thought and design. Steal and die.

* * *

_I have decided to write down the events of my life. The reason? Not for anybody's account but my won. I have to express my feelings and talk to somebody somehow. This was the only logical thing I could think of. I warn you, dear reader if you do so choose to read this account, that my life is pretty twisted. At least thus far it has been. _

_The man who rescued me, the man I thought I knew, is no longer a rescuer. Allow me to explain. The Robin scheme was short-lived. His titan friends soon discovered Slade's hideout and tore it down; little did they know there was a tunnel escape back to Slade's main lair. They probably don't even know he has a main lair. Robin beat Slade pretty badly, cracking his mask almost completely in half. That only meant trouble for me. I wanted so much to break free and leave from whence the titans came, but I just can't do it. Slade would only hunt me down. I'm to "valuable" to him, yet not so "valuable" to be called an apprentice. I honestly just don't get it. _

_That night, the night of Robin's escape, Slade beat me. He hit me over and over, throwing me across the room and against the wall. He kept yelling, screaming, that it was my fault. That my nanobytes were defective. That I was the reason the titans had survived. I then did something that I would never dare repeat under normal circumstances. I slowly lifted myself from the ground, steadying myself on the wall beside me. My eyes probably turned from their shade of grey to a metallic blue as they often do when I'm angry, I really don't know. I was beaten bloody and could barely stand, but I didn't care. He would hear me. 'The only reason they escaped is because you wouldn't finish them!' I screamed. That's all I remember. All I heard was a loud crack. A thud. Then nothing. Just blackness. 'Maybe it was my fault' I remember thinking. And maybe it truly was. _

_The only "unusual" thing in the next two months was the building of a certain robot. The robot was a machine double of Slade. It was supposedly meant o meet this Red X person, which turned out to be none other than Robin. I tell you, the only more obsessive person than Slade is Robin. Slade is obsessed with turning Robin criminal. But it's not just that, but more so to find an apprentice. Robin's obsession is the capture of Slade, which has caused me to conclude that Slade is, in fact, a criminal. This would mean the titans are the heroes, but I can't fully bring myself to believe he's a criminal. He saved me. Criminals don't save people. They hurt them. _

_Slade also made mention of a girl named Terra. He says she has extraordinary ability and, if all goes well, she will soon be his new apprentice. Just on catch though – she can't control her powers. Slade says that's the reason she'll come. And who's going to be the one that trains her? The one that's going to help and guide her? That right…me. Everything always falls on me. Every time something I design is successful, Slade takes credit for it. And the moment something's a failure, it suddenly becomes my fault. _

_At least I'll be able to see the outside. I've forgotten how it feels to be free. Forgotten what it's like to feel the wind dancing through my hair. Forgotten how to laugh and smile or even talk about things. _

_He's coming. I can hear him… _

* * *

Yes it's short. Yes I know. Review or I shall seek the Pink Raven on you (my friend told me to say that). But seriously. Review or else. 


	4. Chapter 4 Part I: The Arrival

Chapter Four – Part I: The Arrival

Author's Note: This chapter is so long that I have decided to divide it into to individual parts.

Disclaimer 1: I do not own teen titans or the teen titan's characters – though I do wish I did.

Disclaimer 2: I do though own Max Steeler. She is a character of my original thought and design. Steal and die.

* * *

With trembling hands she placed the pen on the cold steel table. She carefully folded the paper and safely tucked it into her cargo pants, patting the pocket for reassurance. The door burst open without notice, revealing both Slade and the teenage girl beside him.

Time seemed to stop as both girls saw each other for the very first time. Slade shoved the blonde forward and closed the door, undoubtedly locking it behind him. The girls continued staring at one another for the longest time, not knowing what to think or how to react to each other's presence.

Max sighed and looked down at the table, breaking the spell. Two wires lay beneath her hands. She reached for them and was soon twisting the ends together. Her eyes flashed blue as the wires fused together, the metals melting into one another.

"Hey," the girl said suddenly.

Max's eyes melted from blue to grey as she looked up at the girl. She remained silent.

"Well this is certainly different," the girl continued, "I mean the titan's welcome seemed a lot friendlier. My name's Terra by the way."

"Why'd you leave?" Max muttered relentlessly, "If everything was just so great, why throw it away?"

"I guess I'm just so used to running, that I can't stop," she passed, "When the slightest thing goes wrong I run. I guess," she paused again, "I guess I'm just scared."

"You don't know what fear is," Max commented gruffly.

Terra stood, stunned to silence, while Max continued.

"True fear is when there's no solution to your problem, no escape from your situation, or answers to your questions. That's not the case here, because you're here. You've managed to find an escape. But you'll know, trust me, you'll know. When real fear creeps upon you, and you've go nowhere left to run." Max shook her head. "So what are you looking for? A solution, an answer, an escape? What do you want so badly that you would go to the titan's arch enemy to find it?"

"Control," she replied softly.

Max almost snickered despite herself. She stood and walked over till they both stood, five feet apart, face to face.

"And I guess that's where I come in," Max shrugged, "but how do I know you're not just gonna run again? I mean learning to control your powers isn't an easy task. There's going to be challenges, difficulties. How do I know you're not going to sell out at the first wrong turn?"

Terra locked eyes with Max, giving her a serious look.

"I'm through running," she stated firmly, "and that I can guarantee."

"This is probably the only time you should be running." Max shrugged, "But no matter. Let's get started."

"Now?"

"Why not? Not like you've got anything better to do."

A puzzled look washed over Terra's face.

"Did I miss something here?" Terra exclaimed, "What did I do to make you hate me so much?"

Max looked to the ground, releasing a sigh of irritation. Raising her head, Max stepped closer to Terra, "Look," she said brusquely, eyes flashing blue, "just because you're Slade's new apprentice doesn't mean I have to like you. Yeah, I'm going to train you, but only because I have to. Not like I have a choice."

Terra neither smiled nor frowned in reply but simply nodded, "I guess I understand." Her voice was filled with slight confusion.

Max turned and started walking away, motioning for Terra to follow. Max paused momentarily at her work desk, uncovering her metal disc. She quickly tucked it beneath her left arm and proceeded to the back wall. A key pad lay embedded inside the rock. Max's fingers glided across the keys as she punched in the access cod; a hidden door slid open in reply.

The door itself was crafted from a metal of Max's own design. It was a combination of steel, iron and other metalloids, heated to extreme temperatures, creating a metal that had both a weightless appearance and strength above all others.

The door opened to a massive and perfectly burrowed tunnel. It traveled for what appeared to be miles, fading into utter darkness. Terra stepped in, bewildered.

"Mechanical worms," Max explained, "almost completely indestructible, and can burrow tunnels, like this one, in mere seconds. In fact, they're part of the plan to return you to the tower."

"What did you mean?" Terra asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Back there. You called me Slade's apprentice. What did you mean by that?"

_She doesn't even know_, Max thought to herself, _She probably doesn't even want to be his apprentice. Does she. _

"Nothing," Max smiled. "I meant nothing by it. I was just…upset."

Max tossed her disc towards the ground and leapt on top of it. The round disc remained hovering above the ground.

"Hop on," said Max.

"Can that thing hold two people?"

"Wasn't built for it, but it can," Max remarked defensively.

Terra cautiously stepped on behind Max, holding onto her shoulders for balance. They shot off, soaring through the tunnel at surprising speed. Max's eyes seemed to glow in the pitch black that engulfed them, barely illuminating the darkness before them.

Silence. Max felt strangely comforted. She could feel the tension in Terra's grip, though she didn't understand it. What was it about this that troubled her? The darkness? The silence? They were everyday things. She shrugged the thought, concentrating on the task ahead.

The tunnel curved upward, leading to a small opening, almost invisible to an untrained eye. The girls gradually came to a stop directly beneath the tunnel's roof. Max groped through the darkness, searching for some unknown thing. Grasping metal, Max turned the handle downward and pushed upward. Rusted latches yielded to the sudden pressure, releasing the cover they held. Sunlight trickled in producing a steady beam or light that pierced the darkness. Max shielded her eyes as they slipped through the opening and onto the surface.

A vast prairie greeted them. It was void of anything spectacular, the only exception being a mountain-like cliff. The rocks formed a natural crevasse, leading deeper into a hidden tavern.

Max guided the disc through the air and stopped beside the chasm. The pair bounded off the disc and onto the rock ledge. Max tossed the disc through the narrow passage, both girls followed in pursuit.

"This is our home for the next few weeks so you better get used to it," Max pronounced, heading back out. "We better get a few hours of training in, before this light runs out. Come on."

"Alright!" Terra laughed, "I'm coming."

There it was again. That laugh. That smile. What was it that made her so happy? Jealousy swept over her as they stepped into the sunlight. Max turned to Terra.

"We're going to start with a game," Max said subtly, "A game called 'Save Yourself'."

"What?"

"You know," Max replied mischievously, "save yourself!"

With that Max shoved Terra abruptly sending her flying over the ledge. Terra's eyes bulged with fear and she went sailing toward the jagged rocks below.

"Max!" she cried tears filling her eyes, but it was no use. Max had disappeared.

* * *

As I said chapter four's long. I will have Part II of Chapter Four to ya'll as soon as I write it. Funny how that works huh? Review or Larry shall haunt your every thought. Just kidding, but please review. 


	5. Chapter 4 Part I: Bonding

Chapter Four – Part II: Bonding

Author's Note: This chapter is so long that I have decided to divide it into to individual parts.

Disclaimer 1: I do not own teen titans or the teen titan's characters – though I do wish I did.

Disclaimer 2: I do though own Max Steeler. She is a character of my original thought and design. Steal and die.

* * *

Max Scampered inside the cavern, retrieved her disc, and hurriedly returned to the cliff's edge. She peered down at Terra's falling figure.

"Come on Terra," she whispered to herself, "you can do this. I'm giving you halfway." She watched earnestly as Terra continued to descend.

Out of sheer panic, Terra whipped her legs beneath her. _I can do this! I can do this!_ Terra thought fearfully. Her hand began to radiate with a yellow glow. She spread her palms flat and lifted her hands sharply. A chunk of rock separated from the ground and rose to meet her, though it still remained fifty feet below. Terra braced herself for impact.

Max bounded on her disc and plunged downward, toward Terra. Max quickly reached Terra and yanked her aboard. She floated to the ground and both leapt off.

"What'd you do that for?" Terra exclaimed, "I had it under control!"

"If your definition of 'under control' is shattering you legs and possibly paralyzing yourself for life, then yeah, you had it alright," Max sighed and grinned slightly. "Let's try it again."

And they did. Terra and Max trained continuously until at last the sunlight faded and the first stars appeared. Soon both girls sat warming there hands by a small fire, safe within the boundaries of their den.

"So, what about you?"

Max looked up at Terra, "What about me?"

"No, I meant what's your story. You don't just start randomly working for a criminal mastermind."

Max gave Terra and intense look, then sighed looking to the ground.

"My parents were killed when I was ten…".Max began.

"I am so sorry," Terra comforted.

"It's okay. They weren't my real parents."

"You were adopted?"

"Not exactly. You see my parents, my _real_ parents, had me knowing they were going to give me up. The had me for a research organization. Anyway, the night my caretakers were killed I was shot and dumped in an alley. Slade took me in and I've been here ever since."

Terra sat still, taken back, as if realizing something.

"Do you have powers?"

Max kept silent for a moment. "What about you? Why'd you leave the titan's tower? I mean _really_, why?" Max had changed the subject. Terra took this as her answer.

"Beastboy broke his promise. He promised he wouldn't tell my secret, but he did. That's the real reason I left."

"What secret?"

"That I can't control my powers."

"Well that's not really a secret," Max smiled.

Terra glared at her, and Max changed her reaction.

"Okay, how do you know he told?"

"Robin knew. He told me that he knew I couldn't control my poweres and that I'd need more training."

"Well Robin's a pretty smart guy."

"Huh?"

"I mean did you ever think that maybe Robin figured it out. I mean it wasn't that hard for me to tell, and I'm not even a superhero!"

Terra stared at the flickering flames, "I guess I never thought of that."

The next three weeks Terra and Max vigorously trained. Hour after hour, day after day, until Terra had finally harnessed her gift. In that short time the girls had bonded till they were almost inseperable. That night (three weeks later) the girls returned to Slade's lair.

"How are things progressing?" Slade asked as he meandered up to the pair.

"Terra has mastered her powers and all else is going according to schedule," Max stated softly.

"Excellent, then I wish to speak to Terra…alone."

For a moment it looked as if Max might protest, but in the end she nodded, backing down. She watched as Slade and Terra exited the room, shutting the door. Max waited anxiously on the other side, until at last Terra's frame slipped quietly through the door.

"what'd he say?" Max asked immediately.

Terra held the tears back as she attempted to explain, "He gave me these…" Terra held out her hand, "to plant when I return to the tower.

"My cameras and listening devices? Terra you can't."

"He also said to find their weaknesses…"

"Terra!"

"I have no choice. He said I owe him. He helped me control my powers, saved me from myself, and now I am in debt to him. For that I am his apprentice."

"He didn't help you, I did. If you owe anybody anything, then it's me. And I say you don't owe nobody nothing!"

"I have to Max."

"Terra…"

"I have no choice."

"Listen!" Max whispered harshly, blinking back the tears, "The moment you betray the titans, our friendship is through."

"Max!"

"No Terra," Max stated firmly, "the moment you plant those devices, the moment you relay back information to us, is the exact moment our friendship will cease to exist."

"You don't meant that," Terra answered, hurt.

"Follow the plan, gain the titan's trust, but then just simply become a titan. If you won't do it for yourself, then do it for me. Don't become a traitor. Don't get sucked into Slade's trap. You don't want to end up like me. I mean it Terra. I really do."

"But Max, what about you. If I do that, Slade will take it out on you!"

"I'll cover for you. He won't do anything he hasn't done before. I'll be fine. What's a few bruises compared to what you have to lose," Max smiled, placing her hand on Terra's shoulder. "Just think about it."

Terra stepped forward and hugged Max suddenly. At first, Max was unsure of what to do, but eventually she returned the hug. "I will," Terra whispered, releasing Max.

Terra turned and walked away, heading for the titan's tower. Max simply sat there hoping, praying that she'd make the right decision.

* * *

Please Review 


	6. Chapter 5: The Decision

Chapter Five : The Decision

Author's Note: This chapter is so long that I have decided to divide it into to individual parts.

Disclaimer 1: I do not own teen titans or the teen titan's characters – though I do wish I did.

Disclaimer 2: I do though own Max Steeler. She is a character of my original thought and design. Steal and die.

* * *

"You made your decision. Whether you made it knowingly or not, you made it just the same." At this point Terra tried to interject, but Max raised her hand in objection, "And I quote," Max continued, "'Beastboy told me that Raven has problems with controlling her anger. I think this may have something to do with her weakness. I'll be sure to let you know when I find out more'"

Max then remained silent a moment, struggling with what to say next. She turned to Terra, "I just don't get it Terra. I honestly don't. How could you do it?"

"I told you, I didn't have a choice."

"You always have a choice, and you still do. Don't wait until it's too late. Tell them the truth and do it soon.."

"Then why don't you leave?"

"What?"

"If you always have a choice, why don't you just pack up and hightail it out of here?"

"That's different!"

"I don't see the difference!"

"I've been here five years!" Max exploded, "I can't just leave whenever I want! You think Slade is just gonna let me waltz out of here? I don't have the opportunity you do Terra."

"You just don't understand," Terra mumbled.

"You're right. I don't," Max took a deep breath, released it slowly and forced a smile. Her mood was threatening. "Because you are Slade's new apprentice I am obligated to serve you as I would Slade. But from here on out that's all our relationship is, unless the situation as it is currently changes."

"Max…"

"Now if you don't mind, I have some work I need to do."

For the weeks that followed Terra and Max hardly spoke to one another. They would acknowledge one another, but then go about their business.

Max could see things nearing their end. She had taken apart a titan's communicator and many of Robin's gadgets. Through messages and surveillance footage she was able to pin point the titan's strengths and weaknesses. She knew them inside out. And so did Slade.

Max stared in disbelief at the computer screen before her. She read the email again, unable to fully grasp what it read. She read it once more, still stunned and reported its contents to Slade.

_I have let down the security on titans tower as planned. And as ordered the Titans don't suspect a thing. The rest is up to you._

_-Terra_

Slade turned to Max, letter in hand. Silence echoed through the room.

"Bring up the tracking system," Slade commanded bitterly.

Max scurried over to a small laptop and punched a few keys. A map of the city flashed on a huge screen, small letters dotting the map. You see, by taking apart Terra's communicator Max discovered that each communicator set off a tiny signature. With the right signal Slade was now able to link to each individual signature thus knowing each titans exact location. A tracking system. Max scanned the map quickly, first looking to the tower.

_That's odd_, Max thought to herself,_ Terra and Beastboy aren't at the tower_.

Slade noticed as well.

"Max, I'm going to take a trip," He pause and turned to Max. "Don't wait up," and with that he was gone.

_She came in that night crying uncontrollably. As she slipped into our sleeping room I could hear her trying to muffle her sobs. I remained still, not wanting to make things worst than what they appeared to already be. I sighed and finally rolled off of my bed and went to her. "Terra," I whispered, but was answered with only stifled cries. "I tried Max, I honestly tried…" At this I was slightly confused. She tried? What was that supposed to mean? Obviously something I was supposed to know. I mentally flipped through the events of the last few days, but still came up with nothing. I worked up the nerve to ask. "Tried?" was all I could manage. "I tried to tell Beastboy about everything that I've been doing. He promised Max. He said he would be my friend no matter what, even if he knew something terrible about me, but he lied. I tried Max…" I place my arms around her and gently rocked her, hoping to comfort her, but sadly it didn't help. "But what do you care!" she screamed suddenly, "It's your fault I'm in this mess anyway. If I hadn't told, maybe things would still be okay." She shoved me away and I returned to my bed. I had no strength to resist. No will to argue. She was hurting and it was all because of me and there was nothing I could do._

_Signed,_

_Max Steeler_

"Max!"

Max looked up from her writing and saw Terra standing right in front of her. She wanted something. Max could tell. Max raised her eyebrows in question.

"Slade wanted me to give you this." She held out a large envelope. Max grabbed it from Terra and slowly began to open it.

"Designs," Terra stated blandly, "for my apprentice suit."

Max glanced at the envelope and then back at Terra.

"You have three days…" she stated simply and then walked away.

Upon Terra's exit, max quickly tore open the envelope. She scanned the contents, both visual diagrams and descriptive texts.

"Control of nervous systems?" she questioned aloud, "Control of mental and emotional thoughts? Fighting as one…" suddenly it hit her. She looked up at where Terra had exited and then back at the papers. She shook her head solemnly. Burrying her head in her hands she began to sob.

During the next three days Max worked on the horrid suit, unable to control the few tears and compulsions of anger. Finally the dreaded day came. Max wasn't finished. She had almost always finished well on time, but with all the emotional roadblocks she had come up short. But it wasn't Slade who meandered toward her, instead it was Terra. A breath of relief escaped.

"Where is it," Terra asked bitterly.

"It's not complete."

"We gave you a deadline!"

"I know you did," Max replied calmly, "but I'm not finished."

Then Terra did something unexpected. She lifted her hand and thrust a clenched fist at Max. The fist met flesh, but Max neither yelped nor screamed in pain. She simply sat staring in disbelief. Terra repeated the process only to gain the same reaction.

"We will have it by tonight!" She spat out the venomous words.

"You will," Max replied, rubbing the small trickle of blood off her cheek. She soon finished the suit, this time without hesitation.

That night terra sat on a chair in front of Max. Metal strips floated in the air, wrapping themselves around Terra's arms, legs, and waist, connecting to Terra's nervous system. Max's eyes ceased from glowing as they finished. Without word, Terra left and everything seemed fine. That is, until the night everything went horribly wrong, changing Max's life forever.

_I watched in horror as Slade took full control of Terra. She moaned in pain as the electricity surged throughout body. I did nothing to stop it. I simply watched. I watched as she and Beastboy fought. Then I watched as she and Slade fought. I watched as Slade fell to his death and burned within the fiery depths of the lava. I watched Terra hug Beastboy goodbye. Then I watched as she sacrificed herself to save everyone. And I did nothing. _

_Tears trickle down my cheeks, but all in vain. She's dead. She's stone. And I did nothing. I watch even now, through cameras. I watch her cold stone figure, adorned with a small plaque and roses. Slade's dead. Terra's dead. What do I have left?_

_Signed,_

_Max Steeler_

* * *

Chapter six soon to come. Review review review! 


	7. Chapter 6: So Close

Chapter Six: So Close

Disclaimer 1: I do not own teen titans or the teen titan's characters – though I do wish I did.

Disclaimer 2: I do though own Max Steeler. She is a character of my original thought and design. Steal and die.

* * *

The constant sound of clanking tools echoed through the underground tavern. A young teenage girl sat working on a titans communicator. Her face remained emotionless as she continued rewiring. She placed the tweezers she was working with on the table and placed the plastic cover on the communicator. She paused as her eyes searched for her screwdriver. She finally spotted it on another table, well out of arms reach. 

Cautiously she glanced both to her right and left. She lifted her hand out in front of her and her eyes flashed blue. The screwdriver began to tremble as it slowly rose into the air and flew into her hand. She breathed a sigh of relief and screwed the cover into place. She picked up the communicator and held it in her hand. She could call if she wanted. If she so felt the urge. But they wouldn't listen. Nobody would. She thrust the communicator in the brown back pack beside her. It was two late for that. Next she reached for a small shoe box under the table. She placed it on the desk before her, wiping the dust off as she did. She removed the lid carefully and smiled as the contents were exposed.

It had been six months since the accident. Funny how she thought of it as an accident, but truly that's what it was. In her mind at least. The only title that took blame off her. If only she had said something. Done something. But it was too late for that as well. She removed the first item from the box. A long sleeve black shirt with a yellow T, circled in yellow. She smiled, placing it in the brown backpack. She returned her eyes to the box and removed a pair of blue goggles. These she placed around her neck, uncovering a small white envelope as she did.

She grabbed it and flipped it over in her hand. _Max_ was all it read. Baffled she tore the envelope open, unfolding the paper within.

_Dear Max,_

_I pray that when you read this letter it's not too late. I wanted to tell this to you the day we met, the moment you told me of your childhood. Forgive me for not being brave. For keeping it to myself all these months. When you mentioned that you were adopted I got a far off look in my eyes. Do you remember? That's the moment I realized something, something big. You see, eight months before my parents had me they had another child. Eight months Max! The difference between our ages. My parents knew that since they had powers their child would as well, so did the corporation. They had that child for the research corporation, but regretted it the moment they gave their baby girl away. That was you max. You and me, we're sisters. I can't imagine how you must be feeling as you read this letter, I cannot describe how I feel writing it. I feel this connection even now as I write this. And we are Max. We've always had this connection and we always will. Now matter what._

_Your sister,_

_Terra_

That was all she needed. She quickly dumped the rest of the contents into the brown backpack and slung it across her shoulder. She was leaving this dump. She stood, grabbed her disc and headed for the door.

"Where do you thing you're going?"

Max froze. She knew that voice. She turned only to find herself right. Slade.

"But Terra she…and you…you were…"

"Dead?" Slade finished, "Death cannot hold me."

Max stared blankly, unsure of what to say or do. She glanced at the door and then returned her gaze to Slade.

"I ran into the titans the other day. Robin was with them."

At first Max didn't know what Slade was talking about. Then it clicked. "Oh no," she said defiantly, "I activated it!"

"Then why was _he_ with them?"

"He must of figured it out, before it was too late."

"Like Terra?"

More silence.

"You can't control someone who doesn't want to be."

"You designed the thing that could."

"I was wrong."

"So you failed yet again."

Max remained silent. How could she answer that? Slade struck her and she crumpled to the ground. Slowly she lifted her head to face him, as she did her soft grey eyes turned icy blue. Slade kicked her hard in the side. She slide across the floor.

"I will not tolerate failure any longer!"

Her breathing became heavy. She glanced to her right. Her disc lay only two feet away. She returned her focus to Slade. An icy glare.

"I don't have to take this anymore!" She quickly pushed herself up, grabbing her disc. She bolted for the door. Slade was like lightning, pulling out his rod he dealt her a sharp blow to the shoulder. She slid to her knees, sharp pain surging through her arm. He came at her again, but she lifted her disc, blocking his rod in the nick of time. Suddenly the rod melted within his hands. Max took his momentary lapse as her chance. She leapt on her disc and flew toward the door. Max grabbed a small object from her utility belt and threw it toward the keypad. Upon contact it made a small clicking sound and the door opened. Max exited, never looking back.

There were two exits in the hidden tunnel: on leading to Terra and Max's training base (the middle of nowhere) and one leading to the sewer which in return led to Jump City. Max now found herself in the sewer, flying above the putrid smelling sewage. She flew upward. As Max lifted her hand the metal cover lifted. She soared out and with a downward motion of her hand the lid was replaced. Max vanished into the night, settling atop a building to gather her thoughts. And now she sat, hugging her legs and gathering her thoughts. She sighed. She had no idea what to do. Why had she left. She had nowhere to go, nobody to call friend, and nothing but a brown backpack and metal disc to her name.

Max grabbed her metal disc, and jumping on top she drifted through the city. She slowed her pace, quite sure that she was well out of Slade's reach. A wave of relief seemed to wash over her as she realized what a breakthrough this was She had done it. She was finally free. Her victory though was soon short-lived. The titans appeared behind her.

"If you surrender now we'll go easy on you," a voice rang out from behind.

Max turned in confusion, "What?"

"You don't want to make us repeat ourselves, trust me," Raven said bitterly, her hands gaining a black glow.

"I haven't done anything wrong!" Max exclaimed. _Unless they know my past,_ she thought, _but even then I didn't know what I was doing was wrong. I haven't done anything out a wanting to do criminal acts._

By now all the titans were preparing to attack. Max did the first thing that came to mind. She ran (flew technically) in the opposite direction.

"Titans GO!" Robin commanded.

Raven picked up a car with her powers and hurled it a t Max. Max lifted her hands to stop it, but hesitated. Instead, she flew higher and dodged it. Beastboy race ahead of her in cheetah form and transformed into a T-Rex. She skidded to a stop, pulling out a small metal sphere from her utility belt. She threw it at him, eyes flashing blue. Metal coils shot out from the sphere, wrapping themselves around him. He tried to transform into other animals to slip free, but the bonds conformed with his changes. Raven stopped to help him.

Robin sped behind her, his motorcycle picking up speed. He shot out his grappling hook and watched as it hooked to a building further ahead. He leapt off his motorcycle, pulling his helmet off as he began running on the building's sides. He took out his rod and swung it at her. She grabbed the rod and used it to wing him in the other direction, her eyes remaining ice blue. Robin landed roughly on the pavement, rolling several times until hitting a lamp post.

Starfire turned livid. Her eyes glowed green and she blasted Max with her green bolts. One hit Max directly and sent her flying from her disc. She hit the ground with amazing force. A fatal impact. Her disc was flung well out of reach. Max stared at it for a mew moments, then standing she broke into a run. Her heart beat faster. She doubted she would make it out of this alive. Beads of sweat gathered on her forehead and her breathing became heavy.

Cyborg's hand transformed into a blaster and he quickly took aim. The blast hit Max dead on, squarely and directly. She plummeted to the ground, skidding across the road. She felt weak and her vision blurred. Everything went black…

* * *

A very Merry Christmas to everybody. Hope you enjoyed that chapter. I'll get the next one to ya'll as soon as possible. Hang loose. Read and Review! 


	8. Chapter 7: I'm listening

Chapter Six: So Close

Disclaimer 1: I do not own teen titans or the teen titan's characters – though I do wish I did.

Disclaimer 2: I do though own Max Steeler. She is a character of my original thought and design. Steal and die.

* * *

Max's eyes fluttered open. Where was she? Bits and pieces of the fight filtered through her mind. The titans! She remembered. She sprang up, but was whip lashed backwards. Her vision became clear and she moaned. Restraints. One on each arm and leg and one across her chest, strapping her where she lay. Her mind began to race. Voices interrupted the silence in the room. The titans. She listened closer, but only found the sounds to muffled to decipher.

"We searched the girl and her stuff, none of the stolen items turned up. She's clean. And except for the few trackers that we destroyed nothing unusual," Cyborg reported.

"She's working for Slade!" Robin burst, "And you're telling me she's clean?"

"We cannot be certain," Starfire interjected.

"She's wearing his symbol for crying out loud," Robin yelled, the ire rising from within his veins.

"Robin," Raven spoke trying to calm things down. "We all know how much you want to bring Slade down. And yes, this girl might be working for him, but you're not going to find out anything by terrorizing her."

"We're keeping her here, at the tower, until further notice," Robin muttered.

Thick leather straps bound by large metal buckles. Maybe by melting the buckles she could loosen the…

The whooshing sound of two doors opening and closing caught Max's attention. Soon all five titans stood around the bed.

"Let's start with your name," Robin stated. His voice was calm, but possessed an authoritative firmness.

Max debated whether to answer, but reluctantly she gave in. "Max," she stated simply. No further explanation.

"What were you doing out so late?" Robin continued.

"Nothing illegal if that's what you're after," Max remarked.

"You attacked our team," Cyborg pointed out.

"Self defense," Max shot back, "You guys attacked me first!" Her tempter was beginning to set in.

"Okay," Robin snapped grotesquely, "then let's start with that symbol on your shirt! Did you still do nothing wrong?"

Max's eyes fell to the shirt she wore. A long sleeve orange shirt with black sleeves, branded with Slade's logo. She fell silent. How could she be so stupid? That's why they were chasing her. That was the reason she was here. Slade. She looked up, turning her head to Robin. Taking a deep breath, she lowered her voice a few octaves, "I didn't do anything wrong."

Robin gave an aggravated sigh. He leaned over the bed and looked her in the eyes, no doubt glaring behind that mask. She shivered. "You're not leaving the tower."

"How could I?" she answered sarcastically.

Robin turned and left. Cyborg unstrapped her and Max sat up, rubbing her hands.

"Do not be intimidated by our friend Robin," Starfire smiled.

"He can be a bit touchy sometimes," Beastboy added.

Max was about to jump off the bed when Cyborg stopped her, "Not so fast." Cyborg sank to one knee and fastened something around Max's ankle. It was a large, bulky metallic bracelet looking shackle. It conformed to her ankle. Cyborg stood and smiled, "Just to make sure you don't leave."

"So can I go outside?" Max asked.

"Yeah, just not past land. Hit the water and you've gone too far." Cyborg chuckled slightly to himself.

Max forced a small smile and then walked away, pausing before exiting. Once she was out of earshot, Raven turned to the group.

Ï don't trust her," she stated coldly.

"Ah, you don't trust anybody," Beastboy remarked.

"And you do?" Raven shot back.

Beastboy hesitated.

"Even though she had your precious Terra's stuff in her bag you trust her?"

"Don't go there!" Beastboy growled.

"You trust every sob story that walks through our doors!"

"I said don't go there!"

"I just did."

Beastboy clenched his fists and Raven powered up. Starfire was the one who stopped them. "Friends," she pleaded, stepping between them. "Do not do this. I can feel it - the drifting."

"I still don't trust her," raven stated leaving the room.

Max's arms rested gently across her knees as she sat gazing over the water, oblivious to the world and committed only to her thoughts. Slade would come after her. She knew that, didn't she. That's why she was scared. Though it was not the thought of him hunting her that struck fear into her heart, on the contrary, it was what he would do after he caught her that left her petrified.

A noise caused her head to turn and she struggled to her feet. "Who's there?" She called into the darkness, her tension audible. There was no answer. Max stood frozen, listening for any hint of another presence. Another rustle. Max turned toward the sound. "Who's there?" she repeated. When there was no reply, tears filled Max's eyes. "I'm not going back!" she yelled, on the verge of hysteria. "Do you hear me? I'm not going back!"

Raven stepped into view, "Back where?" she asked.

Max looked to the ground. Then, turning away she stared back over the water. "Back to him," she said looking at Raven.

"Slade?"

Max nodded.

"So you _were_ working for him."

Another nod.

"Why?"

Max shrugged.

"You know working for a criminal in return makes you one."

Max shook her head, "You don't understand."

"I'm trying to," Raven stated.

"It's a long story," said Max, sitting back on the ledge.

Raven strode over to Max and sat beside her. "I'm listening," Raven said.

It was those words, the 'I'm listening', which got Max started. For the first time she felt safe. She sighed deeply and returned her eyes to the water. There was a long pause before Max stated. Then, inhaling once more, Max began.

"I heard gunshots and there was this man. He shot me, dumped me in an alley, and left me for dead. I know I would have died if Slade hadn't taken me in. He gave me a home and everything was perfect, or so it seemed…"

Max paused and looked to the sky as if searching for the words. Raven waited patiently.

"There was only one thing her required of me, payment if you wish, to build and design things. Various things: drones, machines, suits. If I didn't finish on time he would beat me, if he didn't like my work he beat me, and if he was in a sore mood he took that rage out on me."

"Why didn't you just leave?"

"He wouldn't let me. Then Terra killed him and I was going to leave, but I was scared."

"Scared of what?"

"_Him._ Afraid that if I left he'd find me. Besides, where would I go? I know it sounds stupid and maybe it its, but, I don't know, I was just scared."

"You could have come to us."

Max looked into Raven's eyes, "And would you have accepted me? I mean _really_ accepted me?" Her hand tapped the metal shackle around her ankle. They both stood at the same time.

"You and I both know that trust is a hard thing to come by. It's not just handed out to anyone. It's even harder when the person giving it ahs already had that trust broken a few times. You become isolated and suspicious when your trust is broken. You feel used, betrayed and you don't want to feel that way again," Max's eyes filled with intensity. "And I have been working for Slade, the titan's arch enemy. If I were to have come, even if I was accepted I would be trusted. And acceptance without trust is empty. Meaningless. Worthless."

"I believe you," Raven replied genuinely.

"But you don't trust me," Max finished.

Raven couldn't respond. Truth when spoken can strike deep and so it did. Raven left without word and Max looked over the water one last time. Raven's reply, or lack of one, gave Max what she needed. She closed her eyes and slowly the metal restraint began to melt. Max freed the bondage from her ankle and set it aside. She lifted her hands into the air. An anchor flew out of the water in response, the metal melted together, dipped into the water and moved toward Max. Max glanced over her shoulder before disappearing into the night.

A tiny rat scurried out from under a rock, watching the girl descend. Its emerald fur rippled in the gentle breeze like waves of the ocean and its white eyes seemed to glow. Then suddenly the rat shifted, and taking the form of a hawk took flight in pursuit of the girl.

* * *

I know another cliffhanger (sorta), but alas, that is all I have for now. :) Read and Review as always. 


	9. Chapter 8: Falling

Chapter Eight: Falling

Disclaimer 1: I do not own teen titans or the teen titan's characters – though I do wish I did.

Disclaimer 2: I do though own Max Steeler. She is a character of my original thought and design. Steal and die.

* * *

Max wandered aimlessly, seemingly going nowhere. She had an idea, of course, more of an impulse really. It was almost as if some higher powere was drawing her to this place. She traveled through the dark, damp corridors with ease, like she had them her whole life. 

Eventually, the tunnels opened into a vast, open space. Max swallowed hard. She had sworn she'd never come here. Yet here she was, five feet away from the one thing that haunted her most. She crept forward at a snail's pace. Ten feet separated them, then five, then two, and there it was. Her face paled.

Her eyes rested on the plaque which rested against the stone. Forgiveness - such a beautiful gift. Max judged herself unworthy of such a luxury, and yet here she stood. She cautiously lifted her head to face those cold eyes. So lifeless, yet full of it just the same. Instinctively, Max buried her hands in her pockets, shivering. She breathed in a comforting breath, but still felt unnerved. She began speaking to the lifeless slab of stone.

"I remember when we first met," Max began, "I should have stopped it then and there, _should have _but didn't. I could have showed you his true nature - who he really is, but I was selfish. You didn't know you were his next apprentice, I did, and I should have stopped him, or at least _tried_ to."

Staring downward, Max allowed her mind to drift, becoming lost to her thoughts and words. "You were my only friend, but I apparently didn't treasure our friendship. You made one mistake and I turned my back on you," she scoffed at herself, "Some friend I turned out to be."

Tears filled her eyes and she struggled to contain them. Then, all at once, it didn't matter, not anymore. She collapsed at the statue's base and grasped its legs with her arms. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks and onto the statue. The stone greedily drank up the tears as the continued to descend. "..I'm so…so sorry…"

The changeling didn't know what to make of the scene. Part of him wanted to lurch forward screaming and stop this horrendous display. Yet, something stronger compelled him to stand back and simply observe within the safety of the shadows. Who was this girl? What was she talking about? Such deep affection signified a certain closeness. How could this girl know _his_ Terra? So many questions. So few answers.

Releasing her anxieties, her fears and her guilt, Max continued to grieve. That's all she could do for her sister now. Simply grieve. Without warning, the statue shifted beneath her grasp. When Max realized what was happening her heart leapt to her throat. Terra was falling! Slowly and steadily her feet were releasing themselves from their base. Panic overtook Max. She couldn't let Terra fall, not again. Without thought , Max maneuvered around the statue's base, catching Terra soundly within her arms. Heat pulsated throughout her body upon contact. The overwhelming rush of energy caused her body to tremble.

Beastboy lurched forward as bitter tears formed in his eyes. He blinked them away and pressed onward, running with all his might toward the two figures. She was doing something to Terra! He had to stop her! But just as the thought crossed hiss mind, Beastboy skidded to a stop. His mouth dropped wide in disbelief. He rubbed his eyes furiously, opening them only to find things unchanged. This couldn't be happening. It was…it was impossible.

Max's shivered intensely. She was losing control. She wasn't used to this feeling of insecurity. Not knowing what was happening. Not having the capability of controlling her own actions. Her eyes started glowing vibrantly. Stone began seeping from Terra's body, like water, dripping to the floor. A mass of blue and yellow light enveloped them and exploded outwardly displaying an exuberant and radiant flash of light. Then, just as quickly as it had come it vanished and there was nothing.

Max could here her breath echoing off of the tavern's walls. She welcomed the silence, her eyes like saucers and her heart racing. It was then that Max saw Beastboy. She stood like a deer caught in headlights. She couldn't move, think, or breath. Beastboy's mouth lay agape as he continued to step closer, eyes focused on Terra's limp body. She followed his stare until her eyes reached the lifeless form within her arms. Her lip quivered. A tremor overtook her body. What was happening?

Beastboy approached closer still, his hand outstretched toward Terra. Carefully he wrapped his arms around Terra and took her from Max. He cradled her within his arms, whispering words of sentiment. Max still couldn't move. Her mind screamed at her, telling her to run, but her legs remained unresponsive. She swallowed the spittle that had collected in her mouth and stared at Beastboy. Stared at the way he was holding her sister, running his hand through her hair wishing someone would hold her. His eyes shifted from Terra to Max. It was a look of confusion, of gratefulness and sternness all at once. Both love and hate.

Conflicting emotions churned within Beastboy's heart. This girl was evil, but hadn't she just now saved Terra? Revived his love from her stone prison? He was lost in confusion and it showed outwardly.

"She needs help," Max stuttered, breaking the unbearable silence. "Medical help."

It dawned on Beastboy. "Then let's take us back to the tower. We…"

Max stopped him, "We? There's no _we_ here. You can take her back to the tower, but not me. I'm not going back there."

"You have to. You may have brought Terra back, but you're still a criminal."

Max shook her head, "Criminal? What have I done to deserve that name? I was at the wrong place at the wrong time. If that's crime, then I'm a criminal mastermind."

Beastboy sighed, "You're coming back. Whether you choose to go willingly or by force is up to you."

"Force?" Max almost laughed at the statement, "You and what army?"

At her own words Max felt a sharp pain at the back of her skull. Resisting the urge to collapse she fought to stay conscious, but proved unsuccessful. She dropped to the ground, her body flaccid.

"How'd you know where to find us?" Beastboy asked in wonder.

"You're titans communicator," Cyborg said simply.

"Oh…right…"

"She lied to us," Raven growled.

"You're surprised?" Robin replied back.

"Friends, I can see that this girl has hid things from us, but does not mean she has told us untruths."

"She lied Star. Criminals lie." Robin pocketed his bird rang and gestured for them to leave. All turned to leave.

"She saved Terra."

Everyone stopped and eyed the figure in Beastboy's arms.

"We need to learn more about this girl before we do anything hasty. We'll lock her up in the tower. The safe room we built for Raven should work."

"Robin, she has powers," Raven voiced.

"It alright Rae," Cyborg intervened, "I built that room. We can tweak the settings to where it will cancel out her powers."

They all nodded in agreement. Cyborg knelt to the ground and lifted Max into his arms. They left in unison, leaving this room behind them. Before exiting, Beastboy glanced at the room once more, planting it in his memory. He remember this moment forever. The day Terra had returned and was his once more. He would never let her fall. Not again.

An unexplained silence hovered over the titans upon their return to the tower. There was so much and so little to be said all at once, so that in return they said nothing, hoping that the silence would heal the newly inflicted wounds. Beastboy carried Terra to the recovery room, tenderly placing her on the bed. With Robin's help, he hooked monitors and breathing apparatuses up to her in hopes that they would help her heal more quickly.

Raven, on the other hand, veered away from that room avoiding it at all costs. True, Terra had saved the city, but hadn't she placed in in jeopardy to begin with? The rest of them had forgiven her, but that was there business. It would still take time for her. Healing takes time as does forgiveness. Inwardly Raven also felt anger. Anger toward this new girl. She'd lied, hadn't she? She had been vague obviously leaving out major details, but that was still lying right?

Raven shook her head and stared in at her green friend. He loved Terra didn't he. A small smile spread across her lips. He looked so happy, so peaceful sitting there beside her. Raven shook her head. What was she thinking? Hastily, she made her way up to her room, closing the door behind her. She had a few things to figure out, and she had to figure them out soon.

Heading to the safe room, Cyborg still held Max within his arms. Starfire strolled beside him, keeping with his own pace fairly well. Starfire was a bit baffled - to say the least.

"But friend, I do not understand. How could this girl Max bring our friend Terra back to life?"

"Well Star, she obviously has powers, but maybe there's more to this then what we think. I'm gonna run tests on both of them and see if that brings some things to light."

"She must have the hungriness. She appears as if she has not eaten in days."

Cyborg looked at the girl in his arms more carefully trying to see deeper into her. "She's weak, I can tell that much without machinery." He chuckled slightly, "She looks so peaceful right now. I wonder what she's thinking right now." He shrugged apathetically and turned to Star, "Maybe we should make her something to eat."

"Oh yes!" Starfire exclaimed joyfully, "I can make her some of my borgusberry pie!"

Cyborg opened a door and carefully tossed Max inside, "Actually Star, I was thinking more along the lines of waffles."

Starfire nodded, "Waffles are a wondrous idea as well."

The pair continued walking down the hall, headed to the kitchen. Max was safely locked within the safe room, but her mind drifted far from the tower. In her mind she was in the place she had always known. The world she had grown to love and hate, fear and cherish. A place she had once called home.

Max shivered violently and beads of sweat gathered on her body. She managed to push herself off the ground and onto her feet. Everything was dark, pitch black, but that's not what scared her. It was the voice that reverberated all around her. It was _his _voice. She cringed in sheer terror.

"What do you think you're doing?" the voice growled, "Trying to become a goodie goodie are we?" The voice then laughed wickedly, Max could only stand petrified, listening to _him_. "You will never belong. You have far to dark a past. You have done things that will never be forgotten."

"I can try," Max spoke timidly.

"YOU BELONG TO ME!" The voice screamed in rage, "And nothing, do you hear me, _NOTHING_ will ever change that!"

"I don't belong to anyone or anything," Max said shaking her head, "You lied to me. You said you would always be there for me. You said we would be family. You say you're father, but you have done nothing that a father is supposed to do."

"I gave you a home."

"You gave me no such thing. A home is a place of warmth, of happiness. I'm through with you Slade. I'm never coming back!"

"There is no place that you can run or hide from me. I will find you and when I do, you're going to wish that you had never been born. You will turn on your so called "friends" because they truly aren't your friends. You have no friends my dear girl. You have no family, no home, you have nothing except for me. And you will trained to destroy, just like me."

"NO!" Max screamed, "I will never be like you! NEVER!"

Her eyes flashed open, welcoming her to strange surroundings. They had locked her up that much was certain. Max lifted herself up off the floor, wiping the sweat off her forehead. She was safe here, or at least she hoped. Her eyes searched the walls around her. There had to be some way out of here! She felt like a caged animal fighting for its freedom. She closed her eyes, focusing all her energy into on last attempt. When she tried to use her powers, her mind suddenly became clouded and she was thrown back against the wall.

"You're powers are useless her," a voice shot out.

Max turned, finding Raven had entered.

"It's you," was the only thing Max could think to say.

"You neglected to mention you had powers.."

"What powers?" Max asked innocently.

"Don't play dumb with me. I know more than you think I do. But while we're at it, anything else you lied about? Hmmm?"

"I didn't lie," Max stated bluntly but paused a moment to calm herself. "I've never told anyone that I have powers. I haven't told anyone lots of things. Never had the chance or the courage." She looked up at Raven, "Did really help the whole trust thing did I?"

Raven glared at her and Max gulped fearfully. "Can I see Terra?"

"That's another thing. How do you know Terra?"

Max started to say something, but shook her head. "I can't tell you that. I would if I could, but I just can't." Max sighed hoping Raven would understand how hard this was for her, but it was no use.

"When you care stop hiding things from us, we'll be ready. But we're going to find those things out whether you tell us or not."

"I would tell you if I could but…"

"I know…you "can't", but that's just it! You can, but you don't want to. You're afraid that if you tell us you'll be locked up like you deserve to be. Open up your eyes. You're already in a prison. What more do you have to lose?"

"More than you think," Max whispered.

Raven stormed out of the room angrily, colliding with Cyborg and Robin.

"You okay Rae?" Cyborg questions.

"Dandy," Raven said bitterly. "Any progress on this girl?"

"We took the test of both Terra and Max and compared them and guess what?"

"The suspense is killing me," Raven's sarcasm kicked in.

"They're related. We don't know how yet, but they definitely have the same genetics."

"We're hoping Terra can clear up some things when she recovers," Robin jumped in.

"Right…" Raven whispered to herself, "…Terra"

* * *

Well that was certainly a longer chapter. Hope ya'll like. Sorry about the long delay, but many things have happened that delayed this from coming to ya'll sooner. But I don't want to get into that. Read and Review as always. 


	10. Chapter 9:Discovery

Chapter Nine: Discovery

Disclaimer 1: I do not own teen titans or the teen titan's characters – though I do wish I did.

Disclaimer 2: I do though own Max Steeler. She is a character of my original thought and design. Steal and die.

* * *

"I still can't believe she didn't know what a waffle was," Cyborg sighed dejectedly, resting his head in his hands.

"Or the sandwich of peanut butter and jellies," Starfire added gloomily. "How do you suppose she would feel about the drink of mustard?"

Everyone gave Starfire a strange look. Cyborg took the initiative, "Ummm…Star, I don't think that's such a good idea. Not everyone…" He searched for the words, "…appreciates mustard as much as you do."

"But we're not her to talk about mustard," Robin interrupted. "We're here to talk about the girl."

"I thought we _were_ talking about the girl."

"You know what I mean," Robin stated and turned to Raven. "Have you made any progress Raven?"

"She's refused to tell me anything more," Raven replied bitterly.

"Star?"

"She has only commented on my kindness, not of her past."

"We need answers. If only we had…"

Before Robin could finish his thought Beastboy came running in.

"Dudes! Dudes! Dudes!" He exclaimed excitedly running into the kitchen. His lack of sock sent him flying across the tile floor and into the cabinets. He quickly pushed himself off the ground, continuing his fast paced chatter. The titans listened intently, but only managed to catch every couple words. "She…opening…beeping…noise…"

"Beastboy calm down."

"Yes please, we cannot understand you."

The changlin gave a frustrated sigh and started over.

"Terra. Her eyes opening! Machine, beeping noise. Hurry."

With that, Beastboy stated to run, motioning for them to follow.

"I guess we should follow him," Raven stated.

The others nodded, stood to their feet, and hurried after their friend. Raven wavered slightly at the realization of their destination. The recovery room. She hesitated before slipping into the room to join the others.

Beastboy was positioned beside Terra, and he grasped her hand fervently, as if saying their bond was unbreakable. That letting go would end the world.

"What's this all about Beastboy?"

"Shhhh!" Beastboy whispered harshly, his eyes fixated on the sleeping blonde.

A moan from the girl's lips brought them all to attention. Terra shifted slightly in her slumber, and her eyelids twitched. Beastboy squeezed tighter, hardly able to suppress his joy. Her eyes flickered open, tiny bulbs brought to life.

Her eyes drifted across the room unable to find familiarity. Blue met green. Catching one another's gaze time as it's known stopped. Dead. Everything that had lost meaning suddenly found some. Food had taste. Tofu had flavor! Life had meaning.

"Beastboy…" Terra whispered weakly as her eyes continued their journey. "I couldn't hear all of you. Every time you spoke to me, and I couldn't respond. Comfort your tears," She said toward Beastboy, "answer you questions," to Starfire, "beg for your forgiveness," she paused at Raven, allowing the words to settle.

Then it hit her, like some supernatural occurrence, it hit her. Her eyes widened with understanding. She looked to Beastboy.

"She was there wasn't she!"

Puzzlement masked his features. He looked to the others for help. Their nods confirmed what he already know. Affirmed his mission. His orders. Swallowing hard, he faced Terra. "Who was where?"

The question drained Terra of happiness, almost bringing her to tears. "Max," she stated stubbornly. "She saved me, didn't she! Where is she?"

"Terra…" Beastboy begged.

"She had to be!" Terra exclaimed hysterically, "She apologized. She actually apologized."

"Who's Max Terra. Who is she?" Beastboy persisted.

"My friend," Terra continued, though it no longer sounded like her. With numbed nerves she resumed talking. "My sister…she works for Slade you know. Has for six long years, but on day she'll escape…one day…"

"Escape from what, Terra?"

"From _him_…from Sla…"

Terra's eyes fell closed, and she settled into a deep slumber. Dead to the world. The titans exchanged glances and returned to the kitchen.

"It's like, she wasn't all there," Beastboy reflected.

"That's just a side effect, BB," Cyborg explained. "Cut the girl some slack, I mean she's been out of commission for quite a while."

"Meanwhile," Robin interrupted, "Raven needs to pay another visit to our friend Max."

"Six years," Cyborg turned to the others, "sounds like a nightmare."

"It does help us see from where she is coming, yes?"

"We know practically nothing about her."

"Raven's right Star. Why was she working for Slade to begin with? She knows more than we, maybe she even knows. And to find that out, we need her to tell us," Robin then turned to Raven. "Use Terra if you have to."

Raven nodded.

Each step toward the safe room brought with it such emotion that Raven could barely stand it. Her hand touched the wall for support as the other shielded her ear. _I will not cry. I am not capable of crying_, Raven mentally corrected herself. Releasing her crutch she trudged on.

"What's wrong with me?"

"You talk to yourself for one thing."

Raven turned and found herself staring into lazy green eyes. She disguised her surprise with fury, glancing at the changling. Beastboy scratched his head as sweat drops gathered.

"But aside from that," Beastboy grinned, "you're pretty much perfect."

Was she dreaming? Hallucinating?

Raven almost blushed at the remark - almost. The tender heat of embarrassment flared into the unquenchable flame of ire.

_You feel the same way._

"You think I'm going to fall for that old routine? I don't need saving Beastboy!"

She turned and stormed off.

"Ah, come on Raven, I didn't meant anything by it. What wrong?"

"I know," Raven sighed. "I have to talk to _her_," she muttered without stopping.

He stood alone in the hall, for some time, as if in a trance. Void of thoughts and emotions he felt tranquil. _She doesn't realize how lucky she is. Incapable of suffering the stress of emotions. _

Raven reached the door in mere seconds, within the room in a few more. Max glanced up. Her eyes dropped to the floor, and she shifted nervously beneath Raven's gaze. The silence loomed over them. Unbreakable. Unnerving.

Max sighed, "So what did I do today? Destroy the city? Conquer mankind?"

"Don't give me sarcasm," Raven snapped. "My motives for coming are quite the contrary. Terra awoke today."

At first, Max wasn't sure she heard right.

"Really?" She said astonished, "Well, can I see her?"

Raven shook her head. "How do you know Terra?"

"I thought I covered this already."

"You neglected to shed light on a few details."

"Such as?"

"Such as powers…blood relation," she emphasized the last word. Filled with terror, Max's eyes bulged with fear, meeting Raven's deep violet orbs.

_The letter? That was impossible…_

"We compared you tests," Raven offered.

"Oh," she whispered to herself. The anxiety dissipated from her furtive eyes. She glanced at the door. Closed.

"I thought I'd give you another chance, you know, before we find out everything from Terra."

"Even Terra doesn't know _everything_."

"But she'll know quite a bit. You know that don't you."

Max nodded.

"I didn't come here to play word games with you. Just tell us what we need to know, and we'll believe you," Raven burst.

Max mulled over the statement in her mind. "Perhaps," she replied, "but I have a proposition."

"You're hardly in a position to negotiate."

"Hear me out. I'll answer one question, any question, if I can just talk to Terra. Then, _after_ I see her, I'll answer anything!"

"Any question?"

"Yes. _Any _question."

* * *

That's it for now. Don't you just love cliffhangers? Well, read and review as always (It encourages me to write more). I also decided that I'm going to make an alternate ending to this fic (you'll hear more about that later) to go along with the new episode _Things Change_. Cool, huh. Well, I thought so at least. 


	11. Chapter 10: A New Beginning?

Chapter Ten: A New Beginning?

Disclaimer 1: I do not own teen titans or the teen titan's characters – though I do wish I did.

Disclaimer 2: I do though own Max Steeler. She is a character of my original thought and design. Steal and die.

* * *

Computer screens flashed on and off, mimicking the twitching of a human eye. Sounds of rusted gears meshing and turning with one another droned in the background, interrupted only by a constant dripping. Kind of like music. A twisted sort.

Everything was going according to plan. The pieces, one by one, were falling perfectly into place. A faint chuckle brushed his lips. He faced the screens. His strategy was similar to that of a chess match; staying three moves ahead of your opponent. He was doing just that. He was the one in control. The girl had really no idea what she was up against. A smile formed beneath his mask.

He would have her crawling to him before this was through. Like a dog returning to its own vomit she would come, and she would pay. She would learn. _He_ was the master, and she belonged to him. She was _his _property.

* * *

Raven stared at Max, contemplating her next move. "Why?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why'd you do it? Why'd you work for Slade for _six years_ if it was such a nightmare?"

"I guess it wasn't so bad. I mean you get used to it anyway. Wait…I thought…didn't we cover this?"

"No. You're what…fifteen?"

"Sixteen."

"Okay sixteen. You worked for Slade six years."

Max didn't follow.

"That means you were ten when he found you. At ten you have knowledge of right and wrong. _Why_ did you work for him?"

"By the time I figured it out, it was too late!"

"And when did you figure it out? Eleven? That's not too late!"

"Fourteen."

"That's not possible. Ethics. Right and wrong."

"Not me! Okay? Not me!"

She paused, the hurt swelling within her. "You know where I was before Slade? A research lab for 'gifted' children. Those weren't my parents who were killed. They were scientists. I never had a mom, or a dad. I was never loved or held. No friends. Nobody. So _why_ did I do it? Slade was all I had..have. And maybe I should have never left."

Raven simply looked at Max, unbelieving. "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Like you said before, what more do I have to lose?"

"More than you know. That's what you said."

"Can't a person change their mind?"

"A person, yes, you on the other hand, I'm not so sure."

Max felt as if a dagger had been plunged deep within her side. She should have come to expect this type of treatment. Her past denied her trustworthiness, her dependability. So she buried this hurt inside her.

"What's _so_ important about seeing her?"

"I'm not even completely sure why," Max reflected. "I suppose it has something to do with forgiveness. More for me though, I can be honest about that, I _need_ to see her again."

Raven looked Max over once more, she still wasn't completely convinced, "Stick out your hands."

"Excuse me?"

"Do you want to see Terra or what? Stick out your hands."

Max complied. Raven revealed metallic cuffs from beneath her cape. A spark of hope ignited within her. The idiots. Raven fastened the cuffs around her wrists.

"They're not made of metal."

Max looked up at Raven.

"They only appear to be formed from metal. They're made of a substance that possesses the strength of steel, but contains no metal alloys. They also nullify the powers of the person wearing them," she then added. "I'm on to you."

Raven led Max to the infirmary. Regret washed over her at the sight of Terra. She had done this to her. It was all her fault. Max faltered slightly causing the epitaph to raise a brow. Avoiding suspicion, she swallowed her weakness and entered the room.

Tubes and wires entombed her body. The steadfast beeping of the heart monitor pounded throughout her own head, throbbing with every broken heart beat. Her own heart rate increased as she edged toward the bed.

She stood beside the bed, trembling like a wet dog on a cold rainy day. Her trepidation heightened, and she stretched forth her hand, placing it on Terra's shoulder. She felt life drain from her body as numbness enveloped her, and she became void of thought and feeling. Her knees weakened. She fell forward. Her arms rested beneath her head as she breathed heavy sobs.

That's when it happened Max felt a hand resting on her head. A touch of life, of hope. Max looked up, meeting Terra's bright blue eyes with her own pale grey ones.

"I'm sorry," Max whispered.

"For what?" Terra asked.

"For everything. It was all my fault. If I had just…"

"No," terra interrupted. "There's nothing you could have done."

"I could have warned you!"

"You did," Terra smiled. "Besides, you were the only one who understood. You never gave up on me."

"But I did. When you struck me, like Slade had so many times, my mind slipped into a stupor. I couldn't believe what you'd done, so I went into denial. Pretended like it never happened."

"I'm the one that's sorry and should be."

"For what?"

"I almost destroyed the city remember."

"But you saved it."

"It's not really saving if you practically destroy it to begin with."

A smile flickered across her face, "You were always a kidder."

"I'm not joking Max!"

The brunette hesitantly changed the subject, "You need to pull through this and recover faster. They don't trust me here."

"Max."

"It's okay, the feeling's mutual," Max joked.

Terra laughed until her sides screamed in pain. She drew in a few quick breaths. "They don't trust me either."

"It must be in our blood. Some pair we are. I work for a criminal mastermind practically my whole life, wishing I could be his apprentice. Then you're his apprentice for three months and you end up like this."

Terra chuckled.

"I need you," Max stated in a low tone. "You're what's kept me going. You're the one that never gave up on me."

She stood to her feet. "Now look at me. I escaped from him and am practically on my way to freedom." Sarcasm coated her words like sugar on a powdered doughnut.

"Time's up," Raven muttered.

"I wasn't aware of any three minute rule," Max snapped. Terra whispered something harsh and inaudible at Max. Max's features changed instantaneously. "But you learn something new everyday!" She recovered.

Max was restored to the room she had grown to both love and hate. Alone in her thoughts. Subject to her own morbid nightmares. Sweet heaven.

A week passed and Terra gradually grew better. Soon the geomancer was flying though the obstacle course with acrobatic expedition. Her visits to the metal-bender were frequent. She practically lived in there with her.

Everyday their conversation consisted of the same basic elements and the endings were predictable.

"You need to tell them Max," Terra would persist.

"They wouldn't believe me."

"That's why you need to tell them."

Max would then shrug, "Ah well, maybe tomorrow."

"You say that everyday."

Then Terra would leave.

Then a day came where all predictability was shattered beyond recognition. Max finally cracked. She felt the walls closing in on her, squeezing the life out of her.

"Shoot Terra!" Max yelled. "Will you just shut up already!" Her eyes were filled with tears.

"Max, what's wrong?"

"I can't take it anymore. I've lost all track of time. At least Slade kept me busy!" She kicked the wall. "I'll tell them. I'll tell them everything! Just get me out of here! Please."

* * *

Every word spoken tormented Max as she told her story for the third time. This time, though, she left nothing out, describing every dreadful detail. She could read their expressions. Robin's was by far the worst. Max couldn't really blame him. She _had_ activated the particles that drove him mad, causing him to envision Slade and beat himself to a pulp. She had practically almost killed him.

"And we're just suddenly supposed to believe you now?" Robin asked infuriated.

"I didn't say you were supposed to believe me. I knew the chances of that were slim. Still, the truth is there, whether you choose to believe it or not."

"So you have a power right? What is it?"

"I control metal. Move it, melt it, conform it at will, things like that."

The alarm erupted through the tower. The titans all leapt to their feet. Robin hastened over to the main computer, bringing up several windows.

"There's been an attack," Robin informed them. "Near the abandoned mine."

"What do we do with her?" Beastboy asked, pointing to Max.

"Let her come with us," Terra replied.

Raven looked uneasy. Robin hesitated.

Max pulled Terra aside, "Are you crazy? I can't go along!"

"Would you rather be alone in the tower? Locked in a room, unable to use your powers, and haunted by him?"

"And what do you expect me to do? Fight crime like you guys? Become a titan?"

Terra smiled.

"No Terra," Max shook her head and waved her hands. "I can't do that! I'm not a hero, not a villain; I don't know what I am! I don know that I can't fight crime. What would I be fighting for? Justice? That's a laugh."

"Someone once told me that you always have a choice."

"Terra I…"

Terra held up her hands to stop her, "You have a choice. Right here. Right now. Forget your past and prove to them that you're the trustworthy person I know you are."

"If I'm trustworthy I shouldn't have to prove it."

"Welcome to Real World 101," Terra slapped Max on the back. Both turned toward the group.

"Dude, I don't think that's such a good idea…" Beastboy commented.

"Since when did you think," Raven stated coldly.

You have once chance," Robin stated bitterly, grinding his teeth and going against his better judgment. "That's it."

Max nodded as her cuffs were removed.

"That's all I need."

They raced outside, taking their various modes of flight. Max leapt on Terra's boulder and they took off to the abandoned mine.

It was overflowing with droids. Hundreds. Thousands. Max swallowed.

"I don't think I can do this," she whispered in Terra's ear.

"Sure you can. Just crush them. Like you're crushing your past."

"I'll try."

"TITANS GO!" Robin yelled, and all went into combat.

Taking the form of a squirrel, Beastboy flipped through the air toward the droids. He shifted into a Tyrannosaurus Rex before impact, crushing the robots beneath him. Then, as a rhinoceros, he ran through the swarm.

"Azerath Metrione Zinthois"

A black aura surrounded a nearby pile of rods. Raven lifted her hands, sending the objects soaring into the horde of androids. Transforming his arm into his blaster, Cyborg sent a myriad of the machines flying. Starfire blasted just a s many with her star bolts, and Robin advanced in hand to hand combat.

"Like this," Terra whispered back. She raised her hands into the air. Two chunks of earth raised from the ground below. She then clapped her hands together, watching as the two hunks slammed together, entrapping a plethora of the menaces between them.

"Robot sandwich," Terra chuckled.

Max smiled. Her eyes glowed blue, and she lifted her hand. A metal mine car flew into the mass of robots.

"Nice one," Terra smiled. "But you might want to get your own transportation."

Max again lifted her hand. A wheel broke free from a different mine car and floated over to her. She leapt on top of it and turned to see Terra head for the swarm of androids, max followed in suit.

Soon she became enthralled in the heart of battle. Parts were flying everywhere, and dismembered robot parts scattered the ground. This was the reason she failed to see the machined sneak up behind her. The droids stomach opened and a rod protruded from it, the end of it cackling with blue electricity. The machine thrust the wire into Max's back.

Electricity surged through the metal-bender's body, and she fell to the ground in a heap. Metal rods shot from the robot and wrapped around Max, slipping unnoticed into the night.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait dudes. No excuse really. Except, for the AP US History test I just took. Read and Review as always. There might be typos. I apologize ahead of time. 


	12. Chapter 11: Training

Chapter Eleven: Training

Disclaimer 1: I do not own teen titans or the teen titan's characters – though I do wish I did.

Disclaimer 2: I do though own Max Steeler. She is a character of my original thought and design. Steal and die.

* * *

"That's the last of them" Cyborg commented as his arm shifted back to normal.

"That was _too _easy," Robin muttered.

"Yes," Starfire affirmed. "They did appear to lose their will of fighting rather quickly."

"Max was awesome," Terra bragged on her sibling. "Especially when she picked up that bulldozer…"

"That was me," Raven corrected.

"Oh."

"Dudes," Beastboy interjected, "Where _is_ Max?"

* * *

Max's eyes flashed open to reveal her surroundings. Everything was masked by darkness. Rope-like white energy bound her to the cold cement table on which she lay. She panicked and started struggling against her bonds. "No, no, no!" She kept repeating the word over and over. Tears speckled her eyes.

"Struggling is futile." At his voice her limbs lost their strength. She realized that any attempt made would prove incompetent. Unless…

"What do you want with me?" She asked venomously, gritting her teeth.

"What do I want with you?" Slade laughed, "My dear girl, you know exactly what I want."

_He knows_. "What makes you think I would work for you now? After what I've learned about you? Fat chance."

"Gamma nano bytes."

"How did you…"

"You would think a smart girl would change her password after six years," Slade interrupted. "You actually believed me when I called your nanobytes a failure." The super-soldier couldn't help but smile behind his mask. "So you developed new ones. Same with your other machines, I say they're a failure and you throw yourself completely into them, redesigning and reconfiguring them until they're perfect."

Max absorbed this information in silence. Her thoughts remained her own.

"Gamma nano bytes," Slade rolled the words carefully over his tongue. "Contrary to the nano bytes which caused a slow deterioration of the blood cells, these spread throughout the entire body and its systems. By simply pressing a button, high volts of electricity are sent surging through the victim's body, killing them almost instantly. Quite fascinating really."

"I know how they work," Max snapped. " So what are you going to do? Kill me if I don't do what you say? You think I value my life?"

Slade ignored her comments and continued, "The truly wonderful thing is the way it is transferred into the human body. A person can obtain them simply by eating of drinking a substance infected with them."

"Why are you telling me what I already know?" Max yelled, "I designed them didn't I? I should know how they bloody work! If it's service under you or death, then kill me now.

The one time in her life Max was actually brave, was the one time it would have bettered her to keep silent.

"_You?_ My dear girl, who said anything about killing you?" Slade asked mockingly.

"What do you mean who said anything about…" Max ceased, realizing what he meant. "No. You wouldn't!"

"Oh, wouldn't I?" Slade chuckled. "I have already."

"You can't!"

"I can and I will, unless…"

"…I work for you"

"Precisely," he paused. "I'm just giving you what you've always wanted."

"You're giving me what I _used_ to want. Not anymore. Not after I found out who you really are."

"I will repeat myself only once and only once. If you refuse, I will kill her. If you cross me, I will kill her. _And _if you disobey any order, I will kill her. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," Max muttered.

"Oh and Max," Slade added, his finger on the "release" button. "Don't even think about pulling something. The devices on your arm and neck will make sure that."

He pressed the button and watched Max sit up before turning to leave. "Training starts in one hour. Your new attire is resting on the counter beside you."

Max swung herself off the table and landed lightly on the floor. A metal band was fastened around her left arm, close to her shoulder. It was a power neutralizer, and one of her own inventions, pure genius. She lifted up her sleeve for a better look. The metal band possessed an orange hue, go figure. The sleeve fell over her arm.

Her fingers then brushed the back of her neck, a neural inhibitor. The device's sleek metal frame was attached to her neck by strong waves, trailing the spinal column. It would, literally, control the person it was connected to. The person would be able to see what they were doing, but would have no way to stop themselves. Max had built the inhibitor after both Slade and Terra's supposed deaths; a replacement for her own failure.

Picking up the folded pile of clothes, Max began to strip her clothes, trading old for new. Her new outfit consisted of: black cargo pants, with an orange metal wallet chain, a black sleeveless shirt, black and orange skater shoes, and gloves. The gloves were black on the top and grey at the palm; the top was marked with an orange square, branded by Slade's logo directly in the center of the hand. After she had finished dressing, Max climbed back upon he table, lying on her back, staring at the ceiling. Training would begin in one hour.

* * *

"She would have just run off!"

"The robots _did_ give up way too easy," Cyborg commented.

"That's because we weren't their target," Robin stated, hurling his bow staff in frustration. "She was."

"Our friend Max?"

"Slade," Robin spat the word out distastefully.

* * *

The resounding sound of fist contacting solid matter echoed throughout the room. Beads of sweat gathered on her forehead as she beat the bag mercilessly.

"Strike harder. Now apprentice."

Gritting her teeth at the new title, Max right hooked the bag. Then after a few short jabs she released a kick. She spat in disdain.

"You're holding back," the super soldier accused, his voice brash.

"And what if I am?"

Taking a brief moment to calm himself, Slade glared down at the girl with his penetrating eye. "_What_ did you say?"

Max faltered not, "I said 'and what if I am?' What if I am holding back?"

The super soldier whipped out his Bo staff, bringing it across his young apprentice's jaw, and slid his leg beneath hers. Max released a foul cry as cold metal connected with flesh. She fell to the ground, coughing up blood. Lifting her hand up to her jaw, Max felt it, cringing in pain. The corrosive burning that enveloped her jaw brought bitter tears to her eyes, it was almost unbearable.

"Get up," Slade growled.

Max stood to her feet, spitting out blood in distaste. What was happening to her?

"You could have broken my jaw!"

She wasn't expecting a second blow. The steel plated shoe burrowed into her stomach, knocking the breath out of her, sending her flying into the cave wall. She grunted upon impact and slowly pushed herself back up.

"I'll break more than that if you don't learn your place. Or have you already forgotten the premise of our agreement?"

Max's gaze flickered downward, "I haven't"

"Then don't hold back," he paused between his words, emphasizing every syllable, his breathing heavy, his eye controlling.

Max said nothing, as she slowly made her way back into the light. Her eyes trailed up to his, emotionless eyes.

"I won't."

If the super soldier had not been wearing his infamous black and orange mask, a malicious smile would have been visible.

"Good to hear, because, my dear apprentice, I have a job for you…"

* * *

"So what are we going to do?" Beastboy, the curious one of the group, spoke up. They had relocated to the Titan's Tower, and Robin's constant pacing was driving the young changeling out of his mind.

"I'm working on it," Robin muttered bitterly.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing!" Terra exclaimed.

"And we can't do something irrational, can we," Raven muttered.

Terra shot a glare at Raven, "Do you even give damn that Max is in Slade's hands? She's in danger!"

"Not necessarily," replied a still calm Raven. "Perhaps Max isn't the one you should be worrying about."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Terra snapped harshly.

"I think you _know_ what it means."

Terra stood to her feet, her fist glowing in that yellow hue. She could feel her blood rising with each moment, "You witch!"

"TERRA!" Robin yelled, interrupting the potential explosion.

"What?" Terra shouted, turning her attention to the Boy Wonder.

"There's no need for…"

"No need for what?" The geomancer was becoming hysterical. "No need for worry? You know there's no need to even bother trying anymore. I tried to do the right thing, I honestly did. I'm tired of trying to earn your trust. My sister could be dead for all I know! And if I have to be on my own to get her home safely, then fine!"

Terra darted for the door.

"Terra!" Beastboy called after her.

Terra paused at his words, he continued, "Don't do this. Don't run away again."

She turned to face him, tears in her eyes, "I'm not running Beastboy. Not this time. My sister just needs me."

Beastboy felt his heart stop, "We're going to help. We'll figure this out Terra."

"No Beastboy this is something I need to do. It isn't about you."

"Terra…" Beastboy pleaded.

Terra simply shook her head and turned to leave. No one else attempted to stop her.

* * *

Ooookay...so I haven't updated this in what? Six months? My bad?

-nervous swallow-


	13. Chapter 12: Deception

Chapter Twelve: Deception

Disclaimer 1: I do not own teen titans or the teen titan's characters – though I do wish I did.

Disclaimer 2: I do though own Max Steeler. She is a character of my original thought and design. Steal and die.

* * *

She abhorred what she was about to do. Every bone inside her screamed against it, as well as every moral she had gathered the last few days. She could disguise her sin with innocence no more. She knew this was wrong, and she was following through anyway. No turning back now. 

The screws of the window levitated from their proper spaces, releasing the window which they had held captive. Max caught the glass frame swiftly, using however little metal was left in it to guide it safely to the ground below. Slinking into the building, Max could feel the heaviness of here own breath.

"Are you inside?"

Slade's menacing voice echoed through the earpiece within her ear, Max nodded in reply.

"This is audio not visual apprentice. **_Speak_ **to me."

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

There was a pause.

"Apprentice," Slade hissed in warning.

"Yes…master," the metal-bender spat out in disdain.

"Good girl…"

"I still don't understand _what_ I'm doing here," Max muttered.

"You're following my orders. That's all you need to know," Slade replied, thrilled by his own game. "Just steal the microchip and remember _don't_ trip the alarm before I say."

"You've only told me a few dozen times," Max replied blatantly.

The communication line went dead.

_Just as well_, Max thought, _I work better in the quiet _

Max walked further into the room. Computers decked the walls, and buttons of all shapes and sizes. In the center of the room there stood a high security case, and in it levitated a microchip. However this wasn't any microchip, nay, this was the master microchip. This technical advice could enhance any system's capabilities beyond fathomable range. A device with endless potential and yet could rest on Max's thumb and still have room to spare. Max drew a deep breath and held her hand up, watching as the metal chip gradually floated toward her, phasing through the glass encasement. As long as another item did not enter the energy shield, the alarm would keep silent.

"Max, what are you doing?"

Max whirled around, the microchip levitating above her open palm. "Terra…you're not…"

"Max…you don't have to listen to him. You don't want to do this, Max. Don't make the same mistake I did."

"You don't understand," Max attempted to explain. "You're not supposed to be here. You're supposed to be…"

"Going after Slade?" Terra finished. "I came for _you_ Max. You're all that matters. This is for your own good."

With that the geomancer's hand opened to reveal a rock. She hurled it with all her might toward the shield, guiding it with her meta-human abilities. Max attempted to stop it, but found herself too late. The pebble had already penetrated the shield, bringing the alarm to life. Max glanced back at Terra, panicked.

"I wasn't supposed to trip it now! Do you have any idea how much trouble I'll be in?" Max yelled in rage, "This was for you, Terra! Why'd you have to go and ruin everything?" Max raised her hands, causing a tipped metal rod to rise. "I was trying to do the right thing!"

The rod hovered dangerously toward Terra. With a final throw of the brunette's hands, Max screamed, "I was protecting you!"

A horrified look came to Max's face as she saw the rod pierce through Terra's soft flesh. Her stomach lay in ruin, penetrated by the metallic rod. Terra stared up at Max, her gasps for breath audible. "Protecting me?" She asked questioningly as the blood spilt forth. The light faded from her eyes as her head drooped lazily to the side. Her blood ran cold.

Max awoke screaming. The bed was soaked with sweat and strands of hair clung to the still remaining perspiration. Only when she was able to compose herself did she remember her current situation. Slade had given her a mission, and he expected it to be carried out tonight. Max sighed, rubbing her temple. What had she agreed to?

Pushing herself from the bed, Max began the process of clipping several gadgets onto her belt and stuffing others within her various pockets. Well if she was going to do this, she might as well get it over with. Max then fastened the two way communication device in her ear. She closed her eyes, hoping that the feeling in her stomach would dissipate. She was really about to do this.

* * *

"What are we going to do Robin?" 

"What on earth _can _we do Raven?" A frustrated Robin answered.

"Terra…" Beastboy muttered.

"Beastboy we can't go after Terra right now. She chose to leave. We have more important things to deal with right now," Robin stated.

"We find Terra," Beastboy said firmly. "We find Max."

"That may be the case, Beastboy, but we don't _know_ that, and until we do, we can't worry about Terra right now." The quick-witted leader answered.

Raven, who sat beside Beastboy, placed a condoling hand on Beastboy's shoulder. Beastboy glanced over at Raven and sighed. "We just finally got her back is all…" The changeling answered softly.

Robin was about to answer when the alert siren rang out. Automatically, the boy wonder rushed over to the main computer, his hands gliding across the keys. "There's been a break in at the city's main chemical laboratory," he turned toward his team. "It looks like the intruder is still there, so there's no time to lose. Titans GO!"

* * *

This was getting her nowhere. Terra had interrogated numerous street mongrels, but none seemed to know where Slade was. She was in the process of questioning another. 

"Do you know who Slade is?" She asked.

"I would crazy to live in this city and not know who he is," the man answered.

"Do you know where to find him?" The desperation was beginning to show in her voice.

The man chuckled, "I don't think anyone knows that."

"Please," she begged. "Do you know anything at all?"

The man turned toward her, and his eyes grew wide with fear. He grabbed his dirt covered backpack and scampered down the alleyway, leaving a bewildered geomancer to her thoughts. Terra shrugged and turned around. There stood Slade, towering above her.

"I heard you were looking for me," Slade said gravely. "You of all people should know that's not the wisest thing to do."

Terra glowered at the super soldier, "I came for Max."

Slade sneered behind his Max. "And I came for you."

Terra took a step astern, "I…I don't understand…"

"If you swear to fight by my side, Max will remain unharmed."

"How…"

"Her life is in my hands," Slade smirked. "With a simple touch of a button, I could _kill_ her."

Terra flashed Slade an icy stare, "What do you want from me?"

"Your service," Slade replied. "You swore to fight by my side for forever, my dear girl, and that's a promise I intend for you to keep."

Terra screamed out suddenly, two rock forms shooting from the ground, plowing into Slade. The super soldier soared through the air, making contact with a brick building. He pushed himself up, shaking with ire.

"Do _not_ test me," Slade pulled out a switch and held it up in the air.

Terra's eyes widened. _No, he couldn't be telling the truth._

"That's right," Slade jeered. "Her life is in _my_ hands."

"I don't believe you," Terra cried. "After all she's done for you? You couldn't be that cold."

"Watch me," Slade hissed, his finger dancing precariously on the trigger.

"No!" The geomancer cried out.

"That's what I thought," Slade smiled.

* * *

There was enough Lithium in here to power a nuclear weapon, strong enough to take out the entire city. What Slade wanted it for, Max had no idea. She was just here to take ten canisters, attach them to her specially designed belt, and leave. Max sighed, hooking up the first canister. She would be in and out, simple enough. 

"Freeze!"

Robin's voice shattered the silence. Max glanced over at the titans. This wasn't good. Using her powers, Max lowered nine more canisters from the shelf and scurried off. She would have time to fasten them later. She sprinted behind a wall, using the opportunity to hook four more canisters to her belt.

Robin had every suspicion that the intruder was, in fact, Red X, which only heightened any ill feelings toward the suspect. "Take him down," Robin hissed in distaste. The titans were brought to life at those words.

Max could hear them coming for her. Hastily she fastened the remaining cylinders and darted off. The ground beneath her trembled as a rush of sonic blue energy was shot behind her. If she could just reach the window, she could slip off into the night. Max raced with all her might, barely able to dodge the green starbolts, blue sonic canon, and explosives. She leapt toward the window, covering her face as the glass shattered around her. A circular rusty metal sewage lid arose to meet her. Upon landing she shot off through the city and into an ally way. From there she took a secret passage into the underground sewer.

Robin stopped at the broken glass window, ignoring the shrill scream of the alarm that pierced his ears. He glared as Max's shadowy figure disappeared into the alleyway.

"There! Down the alleyway!" He yelled.

Beastboy took off in the form of a hawk, Raven and Starfire, flying not far behind him. When they arrived in the alleyway, they found that the intruder had vanished. There search produced nothing as they soon came to realize it was a dead end.

Max walked into the darkness with confidence. The mission had been successful, and so Terra would live yet another day.

"There, I stole your stupid lithium," she said, unlatching her belt and throwing it on the sleek metal table.

"Good," Slade answered, stepping into the light.

Max then saw the second figure step forth from the light. Her heart stopped. No…it couldn't be…

* * *

Well I hope that's a good enough cliff-hanger. Sorry if there's any spelling errors. My friend's been bugging me for this chapter, and I didn't have time to edit it. 


	14. Chapter 13: Old Habits Die Hard

Chapter Thirteen: Old habits die hard

I do not own Teen Titans. That's right, no quirky punch line. I simply don't own them.

I do own Max Steeler. She is a creation of my imaginative-ness, so don't steal. That would be a very bad thing to do.

* * *

Max took a step backward, out of the light, glaring at Slade.

"What is she _doing_ here?"

"You needed help from a more experienced apprentice," he replied smartly. "Her decision, not mine, so deal with it."

Max shook her head and turned to leave.

"Apprentice," Slade called. "I have another mission for you, for the _both _of you."

The metal bender froze, unwilling to go further, but not wanting to turn back. Unable to move, she found it difficult to even breathe.

"Don't try my patience," Slade warned.

Reluctantly, Max turned to face the super soldier.

"I want both of you to infiltrate the Titan's Tower and kidnap a certain alien who has found herself dangerously close to Robin's heart. Everything you need can be found in those utility belts. Remember, I can hear everything you two say. Let that be a warning to the both of you. You are dismissed. _Don't_ disappoint me."

With that Max and Terra both headed toward the exit, grabbing the belts as they went.

"Max, I would like to have a word with you. Terra, you may continue ahead, Max will catch up."

Max and Terra shared a quick glance before the geomancer disappeared into the shadows, no doubt jubilant to be out of Slade's presence. The brunette turned once more toward him. A piercing glare crossed her features, masking any trace of fear.

Slade was quick to strike. Max knew the blow was coming. Instinctively, she drew her hands before her. In reply, metal pipes burst forth from the dirt walls and melted together, forming a shield before her, deflecting Slade's attack.

"We had a deal!" Max yelled venomously at him, taking a few steps back.

Then, thrusting her hands before her, the metal-bender sent the make shift shield flying toward Slade with enough force to send him flying into the wall behind. Effortlessly, the super soldier side stepped her attack, anticipating her reaction. Without hesitation, Slade raced toward the girl and thrust the side of his arm into her chest and pinning her against the wall. As her feet dangled from the ground, Max struggled to breath, her hands grasping Slade's arm as her only point of salvation. Then, sensing metal wall behind her, she attempted to bring it forth, with no result. Abruptly, she stopped. He had activated the power neutralizer, rendering her helpless. Like a leprechaun caught by the beard, she awaited her fate, powerless to prevent it.

"You should be concentrating on keeping up your end of the bargain, for _I_ intend on following my part in full. Can I help it if a certain blonde chooses she wants to be with me over the Titans? I beg to differ."

Her glare remained untouched, match only by Slade's own penetrating stare. Suddenly, her eyes fell to the ground below.

"I don't understand…why she would choose this life," Max replied, choking on words for lack of air, pausing for breaths, "over what she could have…what could she possibly…desire from this life?"

Slade smiled.

"Only what every human being craves but only few can obtain," he paused. "_Power_."

Max brought her piercing blue eyes up to his level; they narrowed, upon meeting his one cold black one, a sad spell enchanting them. A part of her refused to believe that Terra would do that. Not _this _Terra. Perhaps the old one would have, but there clearly had been a change. Even with her intellect, Max could not wrap her mind around the idea of Terra actually longing for this lifestyle. Still, sometimes you can never completely know a person, even someone you thought so close.

"Not this human," she spat out resentfully.

"You will, Max, you will."

"Are we done here?"

"If you really are so eager to commence, then yes, by all means, leave."

Within the depths of the shadows, two eyes watched the ongoing conversation with excitement. Two ears listened with impatience, hardly able to withstand their delight. There was a reason behind Max's service. At Slade's last words, the eavesdropper scurried further into the darkness, wanting to place as much distance between their self and Slade as was possible. Information like this could certainly prove useful.

Gasping for air upon her release, Max placed a hand to her throat, rubbing it coarsely. Max shook her head in disdain and turned from the super soldier. He smiled and watched her leave, a master not quite finished with his lesson. As her back was turned to him, Slade whipped his body around, landing a sound kick into the metal bender's back. Crying out in pain, she dropped to the ground.

"Oh, and you would do best to remember your place, _apprentice_."

Grimacing with irritation and throbbing discomfort, Max pushed herself to her feet and wordlessly disappeared into the darkness, though no shadows could conceal her from _him_.

"Terra!"

Silently, the geomancer continued forward.

"So that's how it's going be then?"

"Don't see how else it could be."

"You don't see how else it could be," Max said sarcastically. "Well maybe talking to me could be something different."

"I _am_ talking to you, Max."

"You know what I mean," Max replied solemnly. "Maybe things could go back to the way they were. When you were working for him and we were training together. Remember that? Remember how amazing that felt? I don't see how things are any different."

"That's because you take everything literally, Max. You're smart but so dumb. You can't see the difference because you refuse to see it. This isn't me and it isn't you. _That's_ what's different," Terra paused, turning to face the metal bender. "Or maybe it's really you who has changed. Maybe this _is_ you. Maybe it's always been you, and I was the one who refused to see it."

With that she continued walking.

"Terra," Max pleaded.

"_Don't even **think** about it,"_ Slade's voice hissed into her ear.

Ignoring the voice, Max pressed further.

"I want you to know something…"

Terra stopped, turning toward the metal bender.

"I have your back. I've always had your back. I would do anything to keep you safe and out of harms way. I hope you know that…"

"Likewise," Terra replied.

Then, out of the darkness, the shrill sound of an alarm erupted through the air. Terra's eyes widened and her head jerked toward the sound. A pale girl with bright pink hair and eyes to match burst through the glass window of the jewelry store, flashing them a smile. As Max and the thief linked eyes, a wave of recognition washed over the brunette. The pink haired girl winked at Max before disappearing down the sidewalk, the Titans soon coming up behind. The last thing the apprentices sought after was to draw attention to themselves, least of all in their current state. Max motioned for Terra to follow her as she slid deeper into the alleyway.

"Give it up, Jinx"

"What's the matter wonder boy? Afraid of a little bad luck?"

With that a pink bolt of energy flew to the building above the black haired teen, loosening a patch of brick. The sorceress's smirk widened as the concrete squares rained down below. Starfire was quick to respond, launching a series of emerald bolts against the debris, nullifying it to dust.

"Your tricks shall not work against us," Starfire shouted exuberantly as she continued to fly toward the villain.

"She's running toward a dead end," Raven stated calmly.

"That's it then, we've got her."

"Not quite, Cyborg," Robin replied, looking back at his metal friend. "We still need to keep up our guard. There's no sign of her lackeys anywhere. That in itself is highly unusual for her."

Suddenly, the sorceress turned, her eyes glowing pink. Stopping short, the Titans stood their ground, prepared for almost anything.

"Now that I have your attention," Jinx smiled. "Let's get down to the real point of this quant little gathering."

"And what _is_ the point of all of this, huh Jinx? To steal a few jewels?"

"On the contrary, Robin," she smiled. "You'll find that nothing in that jewelry store was touched except for the display window. I simply wanted to get your attention."

"Ever hear of a doorbell?" The empath stated coldly.

"Now when did you ever hear of someone like me knocking on the door of someone like you? It simply isn't my style," her smirk remained untouched.

"What do you want, Jinx?"

"It's all about what you want, bird boy. How much do _really_ want to know what Slade's planning hmmm? How much are you willing to pay for information on his next move?"

* * *

"Did anyone see us?"

"I'm not sure," Max replied, gazing into the dim lit back street.

Two beady white eyes watched the two. A rustle in the trash caught Max's attention.

"I know you're there! Stop lurking and just come out in the open."

The changeling stepped forth from behind the dumpster. His eyes immediately fell upon Terra. His smiled grew, "Terra! You found her! That's great. Now we can all go back to the Tower."

"I'm afraid that's not how it's going to work, Beastboy" Terra replied.

A confused look came over him. "What do you mean?"

His gazed shifted back and forth between the two, stopping at the horrible symbol branded on Max's chest. The emerald eyed teen shook his head.

"No…you wouldn't do that again. _How_ could you even think of working for him again?"

"Beastboy, it's not what it looks like," Terra pleaded.

"And what's it supposed look like, Terra?"

"Beastboy…"

"I thought you had changed. You swore that you'd changed."

"It's not her fault!" Max yelled, all the stored rage erupting from within her. "She's doing it to protect me…"

Her eyes flashed upward, searching. Speed was key if any of them were to come out alive. Max stretched out her hand. Metal wires, filled with electric current, unbraided from one another, extending toward her. Just before the tress of wires reached her grasp, she turned to look at the geomancer. A smile touched her lips.

"You don't have to protect me anymore Terra," Max whispered, taking hold of the electricity filled wires, extending her other hand to touch Terra's shoulder.

The electric current flooded through Max's veins, diluting the voltage before it hit Terra. As soon as Max felt Terra react to the flow of electricity, she released both the geomancer and the wires simultaneously. The weakened current that hit Terra's bloodstream began destroying all traces of nanobytes within her. Max fell to the ground, unable to move, unable to breathe. Her limbs began to tremble involuntarily.

Terra pushed herself to her feet, and rushed to Max's side.

"Max!"

Barely able to open her mouth to reply, Max mumbled a few lisped words.

"No more apprenticeship…" She paused, the light fading from her eyes. "..for either of us."

With those words, Max felt her heart stop cold. The feeling in her body slowly drifting away…

* * *

"So do we have a deal?"

Robin looked uncertain, his want of Slade impairing his judgment.

"Friend Robin, I am feared that this is not such a good idea."

"Maybe not, but it might save lives. One life sacrificed is worth it to save countless more," he turned toward the sorceress. "We have a deal. What's Slade planning?"

"He wants to capture the one titan that's found herself close to your heart," her eyes shifted upward, falling on Starfire. "He was using Terra and Max to do that, but even if that falls apart, which I can almost guarantee, it will, he'll have more than one way to accomplish his task."

Robin turned to look at Starfire, worry hidden behind his mask. He turned back toward Jinx.

"How is he planning it?"

"How am I supposed to know _how_ he's planning it? That wasn't part of our deal. Now is the part where you look away and I vanish."

"Dude, we can still catch her," Cyborg pleaded.

"Yes. We have her in the corner," Starfire added.

"No, a deal's a deal. Go now before I change my mind."

"No problem," Jinx smiled, walking past the team, pausing as she passed Robin. "Don't forget _your_ part of the bargain."

"We'll be sure not to interfere."

Moments later she was gone.

"Terra we have to get you out of here. Cyborg once told me how bad electricity can damage your system. We need to get you help."

"I can't…I won't leave her!"

"We have to, Terra. It's what she would have wanted."

The changeling placed Terra's arms around his neck and shifted into a Pterodactyl, heading toward the tower.

Back at the tower, Robin paced back and forth, looking up only as Beastboy burst through the door, holding Terra in his arms.

"She needs help," Beastboy pleaded.

"What happened, BB?" Cyborg asked, taking the geomancer from him and carrying her to the infirmary.

"_Max_. That's what happened. She grabbed these wires and sent electricity all through her body. She could have killed Terra! She ended up killing herself!"

Cyborg turned toward Beastboy suddenly, "What kind of wires?"

Caught off guard by the anxiety in Cyborg's voice, Beastboy struggled for the words to answer, "Electric wires…the kind that run all over town…"

"Raven!" Cyborg shouted through the halls, "I'm going to need your help on this one."

Then turning, Cyborg raced toward the medical room, placing Terra gently on the bed. Without a breath in between, he began the procedures, Raven not far behind.

* * *

Slade stood, staring into the darkness. "When I said that next time death greeted me I would be taking you with me, I didn't know it would be this soon. Max, Max, Max…taking your own life to save Terra's…how very brave and idiotic. Such a waste of talent and potential."

* * *

"How is she doing?"

Cyborg replied the worried changeling without turning, "Same as she was doing five seconds ago, Beastboy."

"I know," Beastboy whined. "I'm sorry. It's just…" He gave a frustrated sigh, "Max tried to kill her. I just want her to be okay."

Cyborg turned from the screens, visuals of blood cells flowing could be seen. "Man, I hate to disagree with you, but I don't think Max was trying to kill Terra. There's remains of the same technology that was used in the nanobytes I removed from all of us back when Robin was Slade's apprentice. My guess would be that Slade was using those to control Max, and probably the same to control Terra. Max ultimately tried to save Terra, even at the cost of her own life."

"Wow…"

"Yeah, I know."

"Dude, we didn't even give her a proper burial. I just left her there in the alley. I feel horrible…"

"You didn't know BB, you didn't know."

"So what do we do now?"

"All we can do BB…we wait."

* * *

Well, I had thought this was going to be the last chapter…but it wasn't…and this is a pretty bad cliffhanger. Hey BONUS! I actually _edited_ this chapter. Don't ya'll feel all special inside now? Good, you should. 


	15. Chapter 14: Is This Destiny?

Chapter Fourteen: Is this destiny?

Normal disclaimers. I don't own teen titans. I do own Max Steeler. Yada yada.

* * *

It was so bright. Soft music blended with the perfume of wildflowers, dancing throughout the air. Max was young again running with her friend, though now, instead of streets, a luscious meadow lay underfoot. They laughed and smiled together. A peace rested over them.

"Where've you been?" Mark asked curiously, "I missed you so much. There was no one to chase and laugh with me in these meadows."

"I've been avoiding destiny," Max replied simply.

"Oh," Mark answered, shaking his head. "You shouldn't do that. That's when people end up here."

"Why wouldn't someone want to end up here? Forever at peace, forever joyful?"

"Because of the ones they leave behind. Friends and family, mentors and teachers, all lost without the person they love."

"Not me," Max swallowed. "I didn't have any of those things."

"You had Terra. She was family."

"She has Beastboy and the Titans. She doesn't need me."

"Oh, you mean your friends?"

"No," Max said sternly, shaking her head. "I already told you. I had no friends. The Titans weren't my friends, they were my enemies."

"Oh right, because of Slade, your mentor and teacher."

"Slade was neither of those things. He simply used me."

"He saved your life."

"After probably endangering it in the first place! Why are asking me all these questions, Mark?"

"You'll be going back soon…"

"No," Max pleaded. "That's impossible."

"It's not your time yet, Max." Mark smiled, "One day we'll play in the fields. One day we'll laugh until it should hurt, but doesn't. There'll be no more pain or suffering and you'll be free of everyone's grasp but your own. Today isn't that day."

The young boy's figure began to fade. Max's eyes widened with fear.

"No! Mark!"

His voice echoed on the wind before completely vanishing from sight and sound.

"You choose your destiny, Max. It doesn't choose you. Not if you don't let it."

Then he was gone.

Alone in the meadow, Max stood still, watching as the sky grew dark. Fear grasped her soul. The field disappeared before her eyes, replaced by a long hallway. Glancing sideways, her eyes fell upon the door of her old room. She could feel herself starting to run. The gunshots, echoing through the house, sending high speed metal toward her body. She turned, just as two bullets pierced her chest, ripping and tearing flesh.

Life flooded her veins as she gasped for air. Her eyes followed soon after, flashing open and revealing her newfound surroundings. A blur of pink, a flash of green caught her eyes. Max closed them a few times, hoping to restore her vision. They opened once more.

"There. Told you she'd come back to us," an obnoxious voice sounded.

"You've made your point, done your job, now leave."

"Pfff, you're welcome," he replied bitterly, exiting the room.

Max could hardly move. Her body felt weak and drained.

"Where am I?"

"We brought you back. Cheated death."

With all her strength, Max forced herself to sit up. She opened her eyes again, the haziness vanquished. She locked eyes with the girl in front of her.

"You…how long have I been out?"

"About a week now I'd say. Yes me, who else you'd think I'd be? One of the Titans?" The girl gave a soft laugh, "Those losers left you for dead back in that alley."

"Maybe they were wise," Max replied. "All I've done is evil. I've only brought pain into peoples lives."

"That all depends on your outlook, kid." The girl smiled, "Maybe you're just looking at it wrong. Why is everything you done wrong?"

"Stealing and aiding plots to destroy the city and the Teen Titans. Both seem to me like they would be against the law."

"And who laid down these laws? What makes them more right than any of us? Stealing is fun, not wrong. The Titans are just pansies who can't stand anyone else having a good time."

"When I was with them they didn't seem…"

"Look, kid. I'm here to make you an offer that I don't make to just anyone, but I figure, since we know each other, I'll make an exception."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm offering you a spot on my team."

"Really?"

"Do I look like I'm joking? Kid, you take things too seriously."

Max stood there, looking at the communicator on the bed. She looked back up at the girl.

"Jinx, I don't know what to say."

"My suggestion is you say yes, but again, that's all up to you. You can join my team and do what you want to do for a change, or you can forever live in the shadow of someone else. It's up to you."

"I always knew you'd start your own team," Max smiled. "Even back when you were doing odd jobs for Slade, you were always independent." She sighed, "I just…I can't see myself facing the Titans in battle. I wouldn't be fighting just them; I'd be fighting family…"

"Look Max, I never wanted to tell you this, but that whole you and Terra being sisters deal, is a load of crap."

"What do you mean?"

"Terra was the illegitimate daughter of some king. The only way you two are related is if her dad took a vacation and hooked up with some whore."

"No!"

Max was playing right into her plans. She almost smiled at the display of anger. "At most, you're half sisters, but honestly, I highly doubt that. Then again, you might as well be the daughter of some whore. I'm surprised Terra never told you."

Jinx started to leave, but the metal bender stopped her short.

"I'll do it," Max spat out bitterly.

"Hmmm?"

Jinx turned around to face Max.

"I'll do it."

"Wonderful."

* * *

Robin sat on the building, his cape blowing in the wind, ever so gently. His eyes watched the abandoned warehouse with hawk like scrutiny, his thoughts torn. Her smug face was embedded across his mind. He had agreed to stay away. His own moral conscience, however, didn't allow him to follow through. The sorceress had been bringing the girl to this site for a couple weeks now, training her, obviously. What the Boy Wonder wanted to know was _who _the girl was, and what threat she posed. Mumbling curses under his breath, Robin disappeared into the shadows. It would have to wait another night. Both girls had managed to disappear right from under his gaze. He would just have to wait. Robin _hated _waiting.

* * *

"I'm not so sure about this," Max muttered. Her apparel had changed drastically. Blue jean cargo shorts, grey shirt with a black, corroded looking "M" right in the middle. "What if someone gets hurt?"

"People get hurt sometimes. Get over it," Jinx replied, slightly irritated.

"Has anyone ever been killed?" Max asked tentatively.

"We're thieves, Max, _not _murderers," Jinx barked.

"They're all snot heads anyway. Who cares if they live or die?" Gizmo replied.

"I do…" Max whispered under her breath.

"Let's teach these guys a lesson about the Hive Five," Jinx smiled, giving the signal.

Max was barely able move. She willed herself forward.

* * *

"There's been a break in down at the diamond factory!" Robin's voice echoed across the tower, drawing the remainder of his team to the main room. "Where's Terra?"

"Where do you think," Raven answered coldly.

"She's taking Max's death hard, dude. Really hard," Beastboy added.

"I don't care. We _need _her. Go get her, Beastboy." Robin snapped.

"But…"

"_Now_ Beastboy!"

The changeling scampered off in the direction of the geomancer's room, tapping lightly on the door upon his arrival.

"Go away."

"Terra, we need you on this one. Robin sounded really irritated and I don't think he's going to let this one slide."

There was silence.

"Terra please…"

There was a small clicking sound. Beastboy stood motionless as the fragile oak door came toward him, her small frame hidden behind it.

"Thanks," Beastboy whispered.

Terra simply nodded.

There arrival on scene was swift, though once there, all eyes fell upon one person.

"Max?" Terra asked, horrified.

"That's right," Jinx spoke in reply. "After you two losers left her in the alley for dead, we took her back to our tower and helped her. Some sense of justice you freaks have."

"And so as payment for your act you're forcing her to serve you?" Robin answered.

"Sorry, bird boy, the choice to be on my team was hers. Now if you'll excuse us, we have some diamonds to take."

"Max…how could you?" Terra spoke.

"How could _you!_"

All the built up rage slowly releasing.

"You _lied _to me Terra!"

"What did I lie about?"

"We're not sisters."

"Yes, we _are, _Max."

"Our mothers weren't same people."

Terra paused, not knowing how to approach this.

"Who told you that?"

"Does it matter! It's the truth."

"We had the same father…"

"That's the only thing we shared, that and the fact that he didn't want either one of us."

Tears speckled the geomancer's eyes.

"You don't mean that."

"I'm tired of everyone telling me what I don't mean!"

Max's hands trembled as the building around them began to shake. Gizmo glanced over to Jinx, glaring at her.

"Told you she wouldn't be able to handle it..." He whispered harshly.

"Who ever said I expected her to? She's a distraction moron. Now grab the bags of diamonds and let's blow this joint."

Gizmo smiled, thrilled to follow her order.

Pieces of metal were being ripped off of the walls and flying around them. Cyborg was lifted from where he stood. He quickly grabbed onto a pole, in hopes of rescue.

"Max, calm down," Terra begged.

"I'm tired of hurting people…"

"I know, Max, but you don't have to hurt anyone. Just stop this."

"I can't…"

"Sure you can, Max."

"No Terra! I really can't!"

"Raven, can you do something?" Robin asked, turning toward the empathy.

Raven nodded. A black aura surrounded Max. As it engulfed her, Max began gasping for air, choking.

"What are you doing to her?" Terra screamed.

Beastboy shifted into a gorilla, grabbing Terra in his arms and holding her back. She fought his grasp. Still Beastboy remained firm.

Slowly, Max began to lose consciousness. Falling to her knees, she grabbed at her throat, trying to pull the blackness away - anything but the darkness. Metal dropped all around them, followed by the girl. Beastboy released Terra and shifted as she ran over to her limp half-sister.

"What did you do?"

"It was the only way."

"You killed her!"

"Not quite. She's unconscious, but she won't be that way for long. We have to get her back to the tower, now."

Beastboy shifted appropriately and grabbed, Max. The rest followed.

After searching her body for any chips or devices, Cyborg handed the girl off to Raven and Starfire, who dressed the girl in a white shirt and pants. They then fastened plastic bracelets around her wrists and ankles before placing her in a Titan cell. Max trembled in her unconscious state, shivering endlessly.

"What's going to happen to her?" Terra asked softly.

"We'll keep her here, under observation."

"What will happen to her?"

"We don't know."

"Will she ever be let out?"

"I'm afraid not. She's lived underground most of her life. The outside world was just too much for her to handle. Moral decisions were too hard for her to make, because someone's always made them_ for_ her. Her entire life has been lived out through others, nothing of her own."

Terra looked through the bullet proof, clear wall that stood between her and the girl she had once known. Terra placed her hand on the thick plastic.

"She's not the same person I once knew," Terra reflected.

"Neither are you," Raven commented in her same monotonous voice.

"Things change, remember? People too," Beastboy offered.

"So she'll never be the same?"

"No. She never will..."

Letting her hand drop from the barrier, Terra walked silently down the hall. Her way of saying goodbye…

* * *

The End. That's it. Nothing More. 


End file.
